You know, I'm no good
by Ukiwi
Summary: Harry Potter vit paisiblement, dans un pensionnat en Autriche. Jusqu'au jour où un élève - qui est différent de lui dans bien des domaines - fait irruption dans son quotidien... et change beaucoup de choses. Fanfic UA sur fond de guitares et de HPDM !
1. Behindert

**Auteur :** Ukiwi

**Titre :** You know I'm no good

**Genre :** Romance

**Longueur :** inconnue pour le moment (ça sera long je crois)

**Disclaimer : J.K.ROWLING** ... Who else ?

**Résumé : **Harry Potter vit paisiblement, dans un pensionnat en Autriche. Jusqu'au jour où un élève - qui est différent de lui dans bien des domaines - fait irruption dans son quotidien... et change beaucoup de choses. Fanfic UA sur fond de guitares et de HPDM !

**Note :** Fanfic dans un Univers Alternatif, inspirée de lieux réels (oui j'habite à Vienne, en Autriche, dans un internat). J'espère la faire la plus réaliste possible...

Si vous avez des critiques, des remarques ou quoi que ce soit... n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Behindert **(POV HARRY)

* * *

La fumée pénètre doucement dans mon corps.

C'est enivrant quoique difficilement supportable. Je suis pris de tremblements, mon corps essaye d'évacuer l'indésirable. Je tousse bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux.

« Petite nature. »

Je cherche d'où vient l'affront. Je plisse les yeux, en vain.

« Par ici. »

Je les baisse. Malgré le « brouillard » qui se prête à la pièce, ils parviennent à distinguer une masse apathique, écroulée sous le lavabo. C'est irréaliste.

Pour résumer brièvement : je suis dans la salle de bain de mon internat, nous sommes mercredi soir et je m'apprêtais justement à me brosser les dents, jusqu'à cette fameuse rencontre.

« Un peu de solidarité ne fait jamais de mal » raille l'ombre, d'une voix saccadée.

Au même moment, je comprends qu'elle tend le bras dans ma direction, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je la tire vers le haut. Ce que je m'empresse de faire.

Une main fine et terriblement douce - en comparaison de la mienne – m'effleure les doigts au ralenti pour finalement s'échapper. Tout le poids du corps, qui s'était hissé en hauteur, retombe en arrière. La tête se cogne contre le siphon et les tuyauteries. Un bruit sourd retentit.

... Là ça m'inquiète. Je me penche pour secouer la personne qui gît sur le sol. Celle-ci éclate de rire.

« Ça réveille, crois-moi. »

Je ne sais pas à qui j'ai affaire, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de normal…

Il allume à nouveau une cigarette – ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant – avec son briquet, ce qui me permet de voir son visage. L'espace d'une seconde, il est éclairé et je reconnais à qui appartient ces traits.

**Draco Malfoy.**

Lui ne me connaît sûrement pas mais moi… Je sais très bien qui c'est. Et à l'heure qu'il est, cet enfoiré est complètement défoncé.

Dire pourquoi je le hais reviendrait à expliquer pourquoi l'eau mouille. Néanmoins, je pourrais souligner le fait qu'il est immunisé et privilégié depuis sa naissance. Voilà pourquoi je déteste ce connard. Je dois me battre tous les jours pour survivre dans ce monde, alors qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut : il est assuré par la richesse de sa famille.

À mes yeux, rien n'est pire que l'injustice et Malfoy me paraît en être la parfaite allégorie.

« - Alors … behindert (1)… tu dors debout ?

- Retourne te coucher, Malfoy. »

Pour la deuxième fois son rire cristallin envahit la pièce. Il se cogne aux murs et résonne. C'est désagréable et presque humiliant.

« Tu rigoles… La soirée ne fait que commencer. »

Il se lève d'un bond félin, ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer, vide ensuite son cendrier dans la poubelle et se met en face de moi. Il arbore une moue moqueuse.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, enchanté ! » s'exclame-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant, je le dévisage, assez surpris. Puis choisis de l'ignorer, en haussant les épaules et de retourner en traînant les pieds dans ma chambre, qui se situe dans le même couloir.

J'ouvre avec délicatesse la porte, qui a la mauvaise habitude de grincer. Après quoi, je remarque que la seule lueur provient de la lampe sur ma table de nuit, ce qui me permet de me mouvoir sans peur de heurter quelque chose.

Mon colocataire, Théodore Nott, est déjà couché. Je l'imite immédiatement et me glisse avec plaisir dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux.

Le sommeil ne vient pas.

En réalité, je crois que cette rencontre fortuite ne me quitte pas. Pourtant nous avons échangé quoi ? 3 phrases ? Qu'importe. Draco est dans mon couloir depuis 2 ans et ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole, se contentant depuis son arrivée d'agir avec la plus totale indifférence. La routine s'était ainsi installée, l'habitude de s'éviter aussi. On se croisait sans s'en rendre compte, sans exister aux yeux de l'autre.

Et ce soir, le lien de silence à été rompu. C'est assez bizarre.

Néanmoins, j'ose juste espérer que demain cet épisode sera oublié et qu'on reprendra nos places respectives.

Je me tourne une fois dans mon lit, en attendant que le sommeil vienne me chercher. Je me retourne. Je recommence le stratagème plusieurs fois.

Mais dès que mes paupières se ferment, la seule vision qui apparaît est celle de Malfoy éclairé par la flamme de son briquet, baignant dans une fumée irréelle. Et ça m'empêche de dormir.

Bordel.

La nuit devient pénible. Je me réveille régulièrement, à chaque fois en soupirant et en me battant avec mes draps. J'accumule des rêves sans sens dont je ne connais jamais la fin.

Au réveil, je suis en nage. Incapable de sortir du lit. Théodore le remarque, et tire gentiment ma couette.

« Harrrryyyyyyyyyy, bouge-toi ! »

Je cligne les yeux plusieurs fois, aveuglé par le soleil. Les rideaux ont été tirés au préalable par mon avenant colocataire.

« T'as qu'à prendre mon tour de douche »

Il acquiesce sagement. Plutôt soulagé je remets la tête dans l'oreiller. Tant pis, je sècherais le petit-déjeuner.

Une minute plus tard, ou du moins ce qui m'a semblé être une minute, j'entends la sonnerie retentir, qui marque le début des cours.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me doucher ou de me raser : je me contente d'enfiler à la va-vite mon uniforme, d'attraper mon sac de cours et de courir en pestant allègrement contre ce débile mental de colocataire.

Je traverse les couloirs au hasard, me heurtant parfois à des élèves coléreux, qui beuglent d'agréables « DÉGAGE DU CHEMIN »…

Je finis par arriver, exténué, dans ma salle habituelle de cours, la 7B. La grande pièce est déjà remplie d'étudiants, mais, heureusement pour moi, le prof d'histoire n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, au fond, près des canapés tout en cherchant mes deux meilleurs amis du regard. Je vois Ron aux casiers, qui me fait un signe de la main, et Hermione assise sur la table d'une autre amie, en train d'échanger les derniers potins.

Bien qu'il soit 8h du matin, tout le monde est agité et les conversations vont bon train. Lorsqu'un silence religieux se met en place, je constate que Herr Binns est arrivé. Nous nous levons en même temps pour le saluer. Il répond par un hochement de tête qui confirme le commencement du cours.

Les heures se succèdent et se ressemblent. À chaque sonnerie, un prof entre tandis que l'autre ressort. Ils parlent, ils parlent, ils parlent. Je suis harassé. Le temps passe trop lentement pendant que je lutte contre le sommeil. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, ma tête se penche, mon attention diminue…

* * *

« Ding Dong ! »

La sonnerie du déjeuner me libère de ce dur combat. Curieusement je retrouve toutes mes forces.

« - Harry ! m'interpelle Hermione

- On va manger ? enchaîne Ron, son petit ami

- Avec plaisir, j'ai raté le petit-déjeuner ce matin.

- Encore ?! T'abuses c'est la troisième fois de la semaine !

- Et on est jeudi !

- J'ai pas choisi d'avoir une attraction pour mon lit...

- Crétin ! murmure Hermione »

J'esquisse un bref sourire. Puis lance au groupe jovialement :

« Vous faites quoi cet aprèm ? »

L'avantage d'étudier en Autriche c'est qu'on a seulement cours le matin, ce qui permet de faire ce qu'on veut de notre après-midi. Même si l'école nous impose certaines activités extrascolaires, comme un sport au choix ou des cours de rattrapages…

Mais le jeudi est un jour particulier, en effet c'est le seul jour où, tous les trois, on a rien de prévu !

« - Je vais retrouver des amies au Museumsquartier (2)…

- Mione, me dis pas que t'y vas pour la recherche en Art qu'on doit rendre lundi…

- Bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai déjà finie ! s'offusque-t-elle

- Incorrigible – marmonne Ron – Bah moi, je vais faire des croquis près du Donauinsel (3)… Et toi Harry ?

- Je sais pas trop… Sans doute glander dans ma chambre. »

Par contre l'inconvénient de ces après-midi libres, c'est que mes deux amis ont chacun une passion… Ce qui nécessite le fait que je me retrouve souvent seul.

Hermione est une droguée du travail, complètement obnubilée par l'idée de se cultiver. Quant à Ron, il adore dessiner…

N'importe quand, n'importe où… Surtout en cours, au grand désespoir de Snape (notre prof de maths, aux penchants sadiques), qui s'évertue depuis des années à nous enseigner « l'art des chiffres »

Depuis ma première année, leurs activités m'excluent parfois. Nous avons beau tout partager, il y a toujours cette différence fondamentale entre nous. Surtout depuis notre quatrième année, où ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

Par la force des choses j'ai réfléchi à me trouver un hobby, pour arrêter de me tourner les pouces.

Et cela fait presque plus de 5 ans que j'ai trouvé : je joue de la guitare.

Bien sûr, j'ai mis quelque mois avant de choisir. Je trouvais cette occupation trop commune. Un rêve trop banal d'adolescent.

Maintenant, je m'entraîne en cachette, je n'aime pas exposer cet aspect de ma personnalité.

Le plus dur dans tout ça c'est que ça me rappelle trop mes parents. Hors de question que les gens fassent le rapprochement. Je ne veux pas être comparé.

« Harry j'vais finir par croire que tu veux devenir anorexique ! » s'exclame Ron en s'enfilant un troisième plat de Kaiserschmarren dans la cantine. (4)

Hermione, comme d'habitude, lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée face au manque d'éducation élémentaire de son petit ami.

Je dévisage - écoeuré et à la fois amusé - mon meilleur ami, mon frère d'arme, mon partenaire de plans foireux, mon remonteur de moral (oui, oui Ron est multifonctions)…

Ses traits me sont si familiers… Ainsi que tous ses autres attributs : sa maladresse légendaire, ses cheveux roux flamboyants, ses yeux pétillants, sa grande taille, son appétit, ses taches de rousseurs, sa façon de plisser les yeux quand il dessine et de virer rouge tomate quand il est gêné…

On se connaît depuis notre rentrée ici. On a été colocataires jusqu'à cette année. Séparés à cause d'une banale histoire de bataille de peinture, dans les couloirs à quatre heures du matin… Je reconnais qu'on était pas mal éméchés…

Bref. C'est vrai qu'avec Ron, on a fait toutes les conneries possibles mais Hermione a toujours été derrière, empêchant au passage qu'on s'attire trop d'emmerdes. Elle… c'est un peu le pilier de notre groupe d'amis. Elle nous aide dans n'importe quelles circonstances, même si elle rechigne à donner ses devoirs… C'est le genre de fille un peu repoussante au premier abord, qui se révèle avoir un énorme cœur d'or…

* * *

À la fin du déjeuner, je leur dit au revoir et je marche vers l'aile gauche du lycée. Là-bas il y a des salles de musiques pas très fréquentées, ce qui me permet de jouer à l'abri des autres.

Je me dirige vers ma préférée, insonorisée, où j'ai l'habitude de laisser ma Gibson. Une mélodie s'échappe de la pièce. Je pense d'abord à repartir en arrière, mais la curiosité l'emporte.

Qui joue d'une manière aussi hypnotisante ? Qui est ce putain de guitariste ?

J'ouvre la porte à moitié. En face de moi : un garçon blond, qui n'a pas remarqué ma présence, est en pleine transe musicale. Je suis d'abord stupéfié par sa technique, impressionnante, puis par l'esthétisme du morceau. C'est plus qu'envoûtant… Son doigté est rapide et gracieux. Il dégage un tel charisme que j'en reste figé. À la fin, il lève les yeux vers moi, daignant enfin remarquer la présence de l'intrus.

Stupeur. Je réalise deux choses simultanément.

C'est Malfoy et il joue avec MA guitare.

Je reste sans voix un moment, préférant l'observer. Contrairement à hier soir, je peux distinguer son visage avec précision, pour la première fois à vrai dire. Je m'attarde sur chaque partie.

D'abord ses yeux, qui ne reflètent aucune émotion particulière, ils sont d'un gris profond et subtil.

Subséquemment, son teint, diaphane.

Puis, ses traits, d'une rare finesse, et assez féminin pour être dérangeant.

L'ensemble global exprime une harmonie, une symétrique presque trop parfaite.

Il décide de rompre le silence gênant qui s'installe.

« Un problème ? lance-t-il d'une voix ennuyée »

Les mots me manquent. Je reste là, à soutenir son regard.

« - C'est … juste… que tu n'utilises pas… ta propre guitare…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, il s'avère que c'est la mienne, ducon.

- Combien ? me coupe-t-il

- Quoi, combien ? »

Il sort son portefeuille en cuir griffé, tranquillement. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je suis ulcéré par le mépris qu'il dégage envers moi et son propre argent.

« - Combien pour que tu me foutes la paix ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te l'achète ta putain de Gibson si tu veux, mais tu dégages.

- Je… je…

- 1500 euros ?

- Quoi ?!

- 2000 ? » Il continue à marchander, imperturbable.

« - Va te faire foutre !

- 2500 ?

- Mais ! Qui tu es pour te permettre de …

- Tant pis. »

Malfoy s'approche de moi à la manière d'un prédateur avec sa victime. Il est, trop vite, si près que je sens son souffle contre moi.

« Tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter, behindert…. »

Un frisson parcourt mon corps en une fraction de seconde, comme si j'étais pris au piège.

Mes pupilles sont saisies d'horreur quand je le vois brandir ma chère Gibson en l'air. Le temps se fait affreusement lent et j'ai l'impression de voir au ralenti sa chute, fatale, contre mon ampli.

« Nooon ! »

Malfoy interrompt le processus de destruction au dernier moment. Il se retourne vers moi, visiblement satisfait de m'avoir taquiner. L'atmosphère devient d'un coup moins pesante.

Je soupire de soulagement quand je le vois sortir de la pièce. Un peu moins quand je m'aperçois qu'il a négligemment jeté derrière lui ma guitare...

* * *

(1) behindert : insulte allemande qui signifie plus ou moins "handicapé" ... Oui pas très gentil je sais mais bon xD

(2) Museumsquartier : pas besoin d'être bilingue, ça veut tout simplement dire le quartier des musées

(3) Donauinsel : île du Danube

(4) Kaiserschmarren : dessert traditionnel autrichien plus ou moins considéré comme un plat...

* * *


	2. Nicht Genügend

**Auteur :** Ukiwi

**Titre :** You know I'm no good

**Genre :** Romance

**Longueur :** inconnue pour le moment (ça sera long je crois) mais dorénavant je sais vers où la trame avance et j'ai une idée très précise de l'histoire

**Disclaimer : J.K.ROWLING** ... Who else ?

**Résumé : **Harry Potter vit paisiblement, dans un pensionnat en Autriche. Jusqu'au jour où un élève - qui est différent de lui dans bien des domaines - fait irruption dans son quotidien... et change beaucoup de choses. Fanfic UA sur fond de guitares et de HPDM !

**Note :** Fanfic dans un Univers Alternatif, inspirée de lieux réels (oui j'habite à Vienne, en Autriche, dans un internat). J'espère la faire la plus réaliste possible...

Je suis vraiment impressionnée par le nombre de reviews qu'il y a eu pour le premier chapitre ! Ca a été un plaisir d'écrire la suite, avec autant d'encouragements et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Un énorme merci à **rickiss** (qui m'a adressée une review tellement gentille que j'en étais toute émue !!), **drylana** (pour répondre à ta question : la suite est là ! pour le 3e chapitre, il faudra attendre maximum 2 semaines), **sati-san **(et oui draco est un beau salaud dans cette fic héhé), **Barbecuechips** (aaaah c'est trop sympa merci !! ta review est vraiment constructivement positive (ça se dit ? lol)), **elena** (la suite ne te déçois pas ?), **Nadia Amadeo **(ahhhh je sais : draco est trop méchant ... mais il va pas s'arrêter là hihihi), **Tempete Sanguine **(merciiii), **Bad Comp** (bon toi tu connais l'internat alors ça doit te faire rire toutes les références... néanmoins sache que je protègerais harry & draco de nos patates immondes de la cantine :D) et **yaoi94** (merciiii ausssiiiiiiiiii)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : LE DÉBUT DU CHAPITRE 2 SERA SOUS LE THÈME DE LA MUSIQUE ET TOUT NATURELLEMENT EN DÉCRIVANT LE SOLO DE DRACO, J'AVAIS UNE MUSIQUE EN TÊTE ET DANS LES OREILLES... C'EST POURQUOI JE VOUS RECOMMANDE D'ÉCOUTER (ET DE LA VOIR CAR C'EST INCROYABLE) CETTE CHANSON : OCEAN DE JOHN BUTLER TRIO ( disponible sur youtube ici : http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v6VAkOhXIsI0 ) : il faut évidemment enlever les espaces)**

**C'est vraiment la musique d'ambiance parfaite pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ça serait super !**

Voilà je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture et merci encore !! Comme d'habitude les explications des notes du texte sont en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nicht Genügend** (POV HARRY)

* * *

Le samedi suivant, soit deux jours après sa provocation en salle de musique, je le surprends en train de faire le mur… Ou plutôt en train de réintégrer l'internat après une soirée sûrement bien arrosée.

Avant de le croiser, je me baladais dans le parc de l'internat, seul et frustré de mon manque de sommeil.

D'ordinaire j'apprécie l'obscurité de cet immense jardin inhospitalier, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir…. J'adore marcher sans but précis et me laisser envahir par mes pensées sans queues ni têtes.

Il est à peu presque quatre heures du matin. Les faibles rayons de la lune le subliment, ses cheveux - désormais blancs aux reflets argentés – se mouvent gracieusement, en rythme avec la brise paisible.

Vu comme ça, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, il paraît encore plus chimérique. La vision que j'ai de lui à cet instant est irréelle.

Je finis par me résoudre à briser la magie de cette apparition.

Je l'interpelle d'une voix sourde : « Malfoy ? »

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre. Pourtant sa position paraît précaire et la hauteur périlleuse.

Mais cela ne l'a visiblement pas découragé à rentrer par là. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce « passage secret » : de l'autre côté il y a des poubelles, qui permettent de monter sur la barrière plus facilement.

Malheureusement de l'autre côté, c'est-à-dire à l'intérieur du parc, il n'y a rien qui peut amortir la chute. Ce qui fait que les utilisateurs de ce passage ne sont que des vétérans expérimentés…

À ma grande stupeur, il ne saute pas, il reste assis sur le mur. Les jambes se balançant, le visage levé vers la lune. Je le vois attraper quelque chose à sa droite. Ce quelque chose se révèle être une guitare.

Il me fait signe de me taire :

« Tu parles trop, behindert. »

Autant dire qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais pu mener l'échange verbal, mais avec lui c'est impossible. Même pris sur le fait, il est toujours aussi nonchalant et tranquille.

Parfois ses réactions lymphatiques me font un peu peur, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne ressent rien. Enfin tout ça ne me concerne pas…

Il met sa guitare – acoustique - sur les genoux. Il entame une mélodie assez douce, les deux mains sur le manche. Sa main gauche chatouille les frettes habilement, tandis que la droite marque de légers graves.

Je constate que sa guitare possède 12 cordes. Sa main droite revient au niveau de la rosace. Elle commence à effectuer des pincements, de plus en plus vite. Le rythme se fait entraînant, on distingue à peine ses mains.

Ses doigts effleurent avec grâce, frôlent, sans réellement s'attarder sur les cordes.

Malfoy semble être, encore cette fois, dans une transe musicale ; tout son esprit est concentré sur son jeu. Il secoue légèrement la tête en cadence.

Je suis transporté par son morceau… Je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui, même en essayant.

Au fur et à mesure, un sentiment de bien être semble se propager dans nos corps.

Je frissonne légèrement, sentant ma peau contaminée par la chair de poule, face à cette sensation inhabituelle.

À la fin, il s'arrête brusquement et je peux entendre sa respiration d'ici. Je ne songe même pas à l'applaudir tellement je suis stupéfait. Les mots ne sont pas suffisants pour exprimer mon état d'esprit.

« Attrape ! »

Il me lance violemment sa guitare au visage. Je la rattrape tant bien que mal pendant que je le vois sauter du haut de son perchoir.

Il minimise la douleur de sa réception, avec un visage impassible. Il me reprend sa guitare, et part dans une direction opposée à celle des bâtiments et de la lumière.

Sa démarche est mal assurée, sa jambe droite boite légèrement. Je le vois s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

Incapable de songer à autre chose, je prends le parti d'aller me coucher…

* * *

Au réveil, le lundi matin, je réalise que je suis encore en retard.

Soupir.

Et que je commence la journée avec Snape... Y'a des matins comme ça on se demande pourquoi on se lève….

J'essaye – quand même – d'arriver à l'heure, dans une course effrénée contre le temps. Je traverse les couloirs du deuxième étage à contre courant, face à la marée humaine. Cependant une collision, avec un groupe d'étudiants, provoque la chute de tous mes bouquins par terre.

Je les ramasse un à un, en pestant allègrement contre ma malchance légendaire. Subitement, une douleur se propage dans ma main gauche. Je sens un pied qui l'écrase méthodiquement.

Sans même lever la tête, je sais que c'est Malfoy. Il vient, sans doute, prendre plaisir à m'emmerder.

Il s'accroupit en face de moi, avec l'air un peu groggy. Son teint est anormalement pâle, et cela contraste avec les cernes énormes qu'il arbore.

Je comprends tout de suite pourquoi quand je croise son regard : ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Il a un joint à la main.

Le temps de me reconnaître et son rire limpide résonne à nouveau dans le couloir.

« Je sais enfin qui tu es » lance-t-il, toujours autant hilare.

Je réplique, en levant les yeux au ciel :

« - Mon identité est si drôle ?

- Non… C'est juste que… tu es… tellement… insignifiant… qu'il m'a fallu… 2 ans pour… savoir ton… nom – je note avec justesse qu'il a du mal à s'exprimer clairement, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve - … Et encore… c'est parce que… je m'y suis… intéressé…

- Malfoy, pourquoi es-tu autant égocentrique ? »

Comme d'habitude il ignore mes réparties, d'un revers de la main dédaigneux, préférant se concentrer sur son monologue.

« - H-a-r-r-y… P-o-t-t-e-r… - récite-t-il d'un ton hypertrophié - même ton nom… est ennuyeux.

- J'ai pas choisi. Puis c'est déjà mieux que Draco Mal…

- Paraît que t'es populaire… parmi les filles ?

- J'avais jamais fait gaffe

- Y'a pas de quoi pourtant.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu viens m'agr…

- Enfin c'est toujours… les… gentils niais qui ont le… beau rôle… »

Tout en exagérant le soupir qui accompagne sa dernière réplique, il jubile pleinement de me voir sortir au fur et à mesure de mes gonds.

« - Ferme ta gueule.

- Tu deviens vulgaire ?

- Tu te crois vraiment si supérieur que ça des autres ? »

En guise de réponse, ses cils papillonnent ironiquement.

« Moiiiii ? » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

« - Oui, toi… Tu sais tu n'es pas si différ…

-Faux ! Faux ! Faux ! » chantonne-t-il à la manière d'un enfant malicieux.

Il pointe son doigt vers moi et s'esclaffe bruyamment. Encore une fois je me sens humilié par son rire. À croire que je ne provoque que cette réaction…

Malfoy profite de ce moment de réflexion pour donner un coup sous mes livres, que j'avais finalement ramassé et que je tenais contre moi. Ceux-ci s'éparpillent à nouveau contre le sol en pierre.

Exaspéré mais résolu, je n'émets aucune objection. Je reprends consciencieusement ceux d'histoire, d'art, de mathématiques et d'anglais ainsi que mon trieur.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque qu'il s'impatiente. Il tire quelques bouffées de son joint, il tape du pied et regarde plusieurs fois sa montre, s'amusant à commenter :

« Il est 8h16 et 51 secondes…

8h17…. J'irais vite en cours si j'étais toi… »

« Tu n'as pas cours toi ? Ou tu préfères sécher… pour te droguer un lundi matin ? »

Malfoy choisit l'alternative du silence. Il fixe le mur, s'enfermant dans un mutisme volontaire. Le silence s'installe. Blasé, il jette un coup d'œil sur l'énorme Rolex, attaché à son poignet gauche.

« - 8h18.

- Connard.

- Je commence à 8h45, moi. » (1)

Et, faisant preuve encore une fois d'imprévisibilité et de puérilité, il clôt la discussion, en me tirant la langue.

Je le fusille du regard puis reprends mon chemin vers la 7B, conscient des réprimandes futures de Snape.

* * *

« C'est une habitude chez vous d'arriver en retard en cours ? » me toise-t-il

Je dois serrer les dents pour m'empêcher de lui répondre. Je me contente de faire passer toute la haine que j'approuve pour lui dans mes gestes et je pose brusquement mon sac, sur ma table habituelle, à côté de Ron.

Bien que l'on soit à la première heure de la journée, la salle 7B est fortement éclairée…

Les immenses fenêtres verticales jouissent d'une vue panoramique sur le parc, qui donne envie de sortir, s'allonger dans l'herbe, et de passer du bon temps…

Pas de souffrir en cours de maths…

« - Quelle réponse suggérez vous, Monsieur Potter, face au problème de la construction d'un trajet de lumière ? (2)

- Euuuh… »

J'essaye de trouver la réponse. Mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête et fixer le tableau d'un air désespéré : impossible. Je ne sais même pas de quoi on parle…

« - Sachant que A' est le symétrique de A par rapport à D. Et que α AMH A'MH ; puisque dès lors α β… ? » (2) bis

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Quoi ? Je n'entends pas ce que vous dites, vous parlez trop bas… » Cet enfoiré fait semblant de tendre l'oreille dans ma direction, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres…

« JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! » j'hurle, les joues en feu, gêné d'être le centre d'attention, encore une fois.

Mais malheureusement l'humiliation n'est pas encore finie…

« - Je n'en sais rien, qui ? » réplique-t-il

- Je n'en sais rien MONSIEUR. »

- J'ai aussi un nom. »

- Je n'en sais rien MONSIEUR SNAPE ! »

- Vous avez vraiment été mal éduqué mon garçon. »

Je m'enfonce les ongles dans les paumes de mains pour me calmer, pendant qu'il secoue la tête, d'un air navré.

« Puis je savoir pourquoi vous ne savez pas ? Parce que vous n'avez pas appris ? Ou parce que vous n'étiez pas attentif, comme d'habitude ? »

Il marque une légère pause, ménageant son effet face à son auditoire. Oui, Snape aime se donner en spectacle. Et mon humiliation quotidienne est son show préféré…

« … Ce qui revient au même n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme votre acolyte Weasley, vous plongez inexorablement dans les profondeurs de la nullité… » (3)

Quelqu'un à l'avant de la classe camoufle son rire en une toux assez peu discrète. Tandis que Ron vire plus rouge qu'il n'est humainement possible d'être.

« D'ailleurs vous avez eu tous les deux « nicht genügend » (4) au dernier test. Je ne comptais pas les rendre avant la fin de la semaine. Mais je tenais à vous mettre au courant. »

C'est ça connard… Un 5 de plus…. (4 bis)

« Quel exploit Potter ! Vous réussissez à toucher le fond tout en creusant encore ! » (3 bis)

C'en est trop. Je me lève brusquement.

« Quel plaisir malsain ressentez vous à humilier vos élèves, professeur ?! »

Il écarquille les pupilles de surprise.

Cela fait des mois qu'il me harcèle, s'attendant à ce que je lui réponde. Je ne lui avais jamais fait ce plaisir. Le jeu de « je ne craquerais pas le premier » devait connaître un terme et, étant donné que Malfoy a usé mon quota de patience pour au moins plusieurs années…

« Voyons Potter je suis sûr que vous êtes le seul ici à penser ça… »

Je parcours la classe du regard - et même si je sais que mon aversion pour Snape est loin d'être marginale - toutes les têtes baissées, me prouvent que personne ne va me soutenir.

« Dans ce cas là, je ne préfère pas vous faire perdre une minute de plus… Professeur Snape. »

J'appuie sur son nom d'une façon exagérée.

Je commence à ranger mes affaires dans ma sacoche, sous le regard écoeuré de mon professeur de mathématiques.

En attrapant mon manuel, une note s'échappe d'entre les pages. Je la rattrape d'un geste rageur avant qu'elle n'atterrisse par terre.

Je sors de la classe en courant, sous les regards ébahis de mes camarades. Ron a l'air de ne pas en revenir, il échange des coudes avec ses voisins et commente la scène. Je n'en regarde pas plus.

Je claque la porte, d'une main tremblante.

Dans le couloir, je me laisse glisser contre le mur et – une fois assis par terre – je lis le message. L'écriture est raffinée et élégante, mais le contenu m'échappe.

« Sauras-tu être à la hauteur ? Samedi à 23h, au même endroit. »

Décidément... J'aurais dû rester au lit..

* * *

(1) : en autriche les cours durent 45 min donc logiquement Harry à son premier cours à 8h, le deuxième à 8h45, le troisième à 9h30 etc etc...

(2) et (2 bis) : problème de maths de niveau 1ère S (je rappelle que** la 7ème en autriche correspond à la première en france**) subtilisé sur mathadoc. com et si ça vous intéresse c'est un exercice d'application sur l'application du produit scalaire (haha désolée je sais même pas ce que c'est)

(3) et (3 bis): bon j'ai emprunté ça des citations connues des profs sadiques muahahaha

(4) : le système scolaire autrichien est assez différent du français (et il diffère en certains points de l'allemand :p) : les élèves sont notés de 1 à 5 contrairement à chez nous... 1 étant la meilleure note... Je vous laissez imaginer la note d'Harry...

(4) bis : "nicht genügend" est l'appréciation... ça signifie pas suffisant ou quelque chose dans ce style hah

Une review pour donner votre avis ?


	3. Schleimer

**Auteur :** Ukiwi

**Titre :** You know I'm no good

**Genre :** Romance

**Longueur :** inconnue pour le moment (ça sera long je crois)

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling** ... Who else ?

**Résumé : **Harry Potter vit paisiblement, dans un pensionnat en Autriche. Jusqu'au jour où un élève - qui est différent de lui dans bien des domaines - fait irruption dans son quotidien... et change beaucoup de choses. Fanfic UA sur fond de guitares et de HPDM !

**Note :** Fanfic dans un Univers Alternatif, inspirée de lieux réels (oui j'habite à Vienne, en Autriche, dans un internat). J'espère la faire la plus réaliste possible...

**Deuxième note :** Désolée pour le temps mis (oui ce chapitre était inespéré...) mais suite au manque de reviews ... non je rigole xD c'est surtout du a des problèmes personnels même si la baisse de reviews m'a un peu démotivé ! J'espère que les précédents lecteurs (ainsi que des nouveaux) apprécieront ce troisième chapitre.

Ah oui sinon chose importante : **le début du chapitre qui est à la 3ème personne du sg, et au passé est évidemment un flashback**

* * *

Vers la fin de l'hiver dernier, deux adolescents décidèrent de passer leur samedi soir dans un pub choisi au hasard. Sans trop d'appréhension, ils désignèrent le plus minable d'une ruelle inconnue. Ils poussèrent la lourde porte en bois avec enthousiasme.

L'atmosphère parut les surprendre. Là, régnait la dépravation et ce lieu différait en tout point de ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter.

L'un des deux jeunes hommes, encore lucide, insista pour revenir en arrière. Mais son compagnon était déjà suffisamment saoul pour ne pas réaliser où ils étaient tombés. Il titubait, les bras ballants, pataugeant dans les vestiges de neige, d'eau et de terre.

Sans concertation, ils finirent par s'avancer dans un même mouvement vers le comptoir. Le premier commanda une bière, qu'il but d'un trait.

L'autre, toujours soucieux, jetait des coups d'oeils furtifs et affolés au reste de la pièce. Les murs, jaunis par la fumée, témoignaient d'une propreté douteuse. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière, et les rares lampes clignotaient irrégulièrement. Dans un coin, une vieille radio crachotait avec difficulté du bruit ressemblant plus ou moins à de la musique. Du côté du barman, quelques affiches érotiques tentaient d'égayer l'ensemble. C'était miteux. Et glauque surtout. Il réprima un frisson.

Mais ce qui effrayait le plus l'adolescent, c'était les clients. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ils possédaient tous quelque chose de dérangeant… Des visages malsains.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il aurait pu les connaître en dehors d'ici. Respectables face à la société, dans ce bar, ils exposaient leurs vices les plus enfouis.

« Ron, putain ! » Son camarade ivre, lui attrapa violemment le bras, pour le tirer de sa contemplation.

« - Quoi ?

- Mais putain ! Regarde ! » Il désigna quelque chose avec un mouvement de tête. Ron suivit du regard.

Au fond de la salle, un jeune homme dansait sur une table d'une façon obscène et indécente. Autour de lui, des hommes et des femmes l'acclamaient, dans un état second, en réclamaient plus. Son ami, Harry, s'approcha lentement du groupe, fasciné.

La façon de se mouvoir du danseur respirait l'érotisme. Il ondulait ses hanches lascivement, incitant à la volupté.

Cependant son regard, sans doute voilé par les fatigues du plaisir, attestait une cruelle impassibilité. Il regardait à la fois partout et personne, comme s'il était ailleurs.

Son visage, jadis pur, paraissait vraisemblablement marqué par la débauche.

À force de le regarder, Harry sentit le monde extérieur disparaître et le silence s'installer progressivement. Pourtant la radio était toujours au volume maximum, le barman rigolait toujours du même rire gras, les spectateurs s'extasiaient toujours... Il avait beau observer les gens parler, remuer les lèvres : il ne percevait aucuns sons. Il était comme anesthésié de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que lui et l'hypnotisant ange blond en face.

Ron avait compris que le danseur ne lui était pas inconnu. Les jeux de lumières l'empêchaient d'obtenir la certitude sur son identité, mais il en était à peu près sûr. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il se décida.

Avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harry et hurla « C'est Malfoy !!! »

Harry tressaillit, comme sorti d'une transe. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Il pinça les lèvres, signe habituel qui montrait aux autres son agacement.

« C'est MALFOY JE TE DIS ! »

En entendant son nom, celui-ci se retourna vers eux et eut un sourire mutin, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il descendit de sa table en un petit saut élégant pour atterrir au milieu de la foule, qui s'écarta, encore sous le charme de sa danse. Malfoy sonda rapidement son entourage pour finalement choisir quelqu'un, qu'il attrapa d'un geste autoritaire.

Aussitôt il embrassa son compagnon à pleine bouche, en gardant les yeux ouverts, toujours fixés sur Ron et Harry. L'autre se laissa faire, agréablement surpris par l'audace de l'ange. De toute façon il était trop ivre pour refuser.

Dire que les deux amis en face étaient sidérés serait un euphémisme. La provocation de Malfoy marcha complètement : Ron détourna les yeux et grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante.

Harry était affolé par le culot de Malfoy, mais aussi d'apprendre son orientation sexuelle, d'une manière aussi brutale.

Ron empoigna fermement la main d'Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du blond, et essaya de le faire sortir.

À ce moment-là, le blond les interpella :

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Harry frémit, hésitant à se retourner. Avant de savoir ce que c'était, Ron le tira vers la porte, et ils s'engouffrèrent hors du pub.

Ce soir-là ils rentrèrent à l'internat en silence, avec la profonde résolution d'éviter Malfoy à tout prix dorénavant. Il était trop dangereux.

* * *

« Tu veux une cigarette ? »

Il me tend le paquet de Parisiennes avec compassion.

« - Non merci, je ne fume pas.

- Bah alors ! Détends toi je vais pas te manger ! »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire, qui me donne l'occasion d'entrapercevoir sa dentition parfaite. Je déteste officiellement ce mec.

Oui, Blaise Zabini à la classe. C'est plus ou moins LE mec le plus populaire de l'école.

En fait c'est assez simple dans le monde de Zabini : si monsieur décide d'ignorer un nouveau, tout le lycée l'imitera. Si monsieur choisit de sécher un cours, personne n'ira. Et ainsi de suite.

Toutes ces règles sont silencieuses, mais acquises par la population de l'école : il faut suivre Blaise Zabini. Il est le symbole du bon goût, de la richesse heureuse, de la beauté juvénile.

Et je suis actuellement en train de lui parler.

Je lance un timide : « - Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Toi ? À moi ? Y'a pas une erreur ? »

J'avale ma salive d'un coup.

« Non, non pas du tout. En fait je venais te parler de Draco Malfoy.

- TU CONNAIS CE MEC ?!

- C'est mon colocataire.

- Oh. »

Un groupe de jeunes filles passent devant nous. Elles doivent être en dernière année, et elles nous jettent des regards insistants. Zabini, excédé je suppose, mais avec une apparente décontraction, se retourne vers elles pour leur adresser un sourire charmeur. J'entends quelques gloussements. C'est incroyable l'effet d'attraction qu'il a sur les gens...

« Potter, tu connais Malfoy … »

Il fait craquer les os de ses doigts lentement. Un par un. À la fin, son regard glisse sur moi.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton de sa voix me fait comprendre que sa question n'est que purement rhétorique.

« - Il m'a seulement emmerdé quelques fois.

- Je vois… Ca confirme ce que je pensais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? »

Pour la première fois, j'ose le regarder de face. Ses yeux pétillent d'intelligence. Le contraste entre ses pupilles vertes et sa peau chocolat est extraordinaire. Zabini possède quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Tout comme Malfoy, mais d'une façon complètement contraire...

« - Je vais faire simple Potter, tu ne dois plus jamais lui parler.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne fais pas partie de tes chiens Zabini. Alors tes putains d'ordres tu te les …

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, juste une simple suggestion. »

Je comprends à son sourire chaleureux qu'il ne dit que la vérité.

« - Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu es son prochain jouet. Je venais juste t'avertir.

- J'comprends rien… Jouet ?

- Tu comprendras. Évite le si tu veux pas des ennuis.

- Je… Merci

- Pas de quoi ! »

Il me fout une grande claque dans le dos. Et se casse avec la même démarche assurée que d'habitude. Maintenant je suis à peu près sûr que Zabini cache pas mal de trucs, derrière sa carapace de mec populaire.

Je l'observe de loin. Il va rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Il commence par faire la bise à Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, les interrompant en pleine discussion. Elles le regardent avec amabilité et douceur.

Puis il effectue une accolade affectueuse à Marcus Flint pour finalement serrer la main de Théodore Nott, mon colocataire. Au même titre que Blaise Zabini, ces noms ne sont inconnus à personne dans le lycée… Tous héritiers d'un empire colossal, renommés, aux physiques irréprochables, ayant leurs propres pages dans les magazines, possédant tout ce qu'il est possible de posséder. Les privilégiés auxquels la plèbe rêve de ressembler.

Mais Zabini ne s'arrête pas là. Il passe à travers le groupe, qui s'écarte, laissant Malfoy apparaître, adossé au mur. Pas besoin d'être Hermione pour comprendre qu'il les domine tous, et avec une putain de facilité déconcertante.

Mais.. qu'est-ce que possède ce gars de si spécial ?

Un charisme hors du commun, un physique dérangeant, et quelque chose d'effrayant, dissimulé derrière tout ça.

Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi, à chaque fois que je lance le sujet « Malfoy », les gens me jettent des regards apeurés. De comprendre pourquoi il envoûte aussi facilement les gens. De comprendre pourquoi personne ne veut que je lui parle. J'irais à son rendez-vous - qu'importe les conseils de Zabini - et je saurais ce qu'il attend de moi. Foi d'Harry Potter.

* * *

« - Plus qu'une semaine !

- Déjà ? »

J'observe mon colocataire s'étirer lascivement, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ca sera la soirée du mois Harry !

- ... Mouais !

- Quand je pense que j'ai réussi à t'obtenir une invitation, tu devrais me témoigner quand même un peu plus de reconnaissance... ! »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer que la prof' de sport, Frau Hooch, apparaît pour nous engueuler.

« Alors les pipelettes, on fait salon de thé ? »

La vérité c'est que le sport, dernier cours du mercredi après-midi, est la seule matière que j'ai en commun avec Théodore. Je dois avouer qu'il m'était antipathique, avant qu'on vive dans la même chambre. Mais maintenant c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, même si on rechigne chacun à l'avouer, et qu'on ne se parle pas en public. Puis comme on traîne pas vraiment avec les mêmes personnes, c'est un peu le seul moment - avec ceux dans notre chambre - où on peut discuter.

« Non, non madame on parlait simplement d'une stratégie secrète pour les évaluations... » lui répond Théo, moqueur

On lui adresse nos plus beaux sourires hypocrites. Elle nous dévisage, partagée entre la sévérité et l'amusement.

« - C'est ça, c'est ça... Et c'est quoi cette fameuse stratégie ? »

- On peut pas la dire puisqu'elle est secrète ! »

Frau Hooch lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par notre puérilité. Elle devrait quand même prendre l'habitude, depuis le temps...

« Bon puisque c'est ainsi vous allez me faire 5 tours supplémentaires de terrains... »

Face à son sourire sadique, je fais semblant de trépasser, la main au coeur. Les garçons derrière s'esclaffent.

« Plus vite que ça Potter ! Monsieur Nott s'échauffe déjà. »

Je me lève d'un coup et cours rejoindre Théo, qui m'attend aux lignes de départ.

Quand j'arrive à son niveau, je murmure un « Schleimer ! » (1)

« Faut bien » réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Pendant ce temps là, le reste de la classe se dirige vers les vestiaires, puisque le cours est fini. Du moins pour eux.

Au coup de sifflet de Hooch, on commence à courir. Je pars un peu plus rapidement que Théo, mais il me suit à une distance raisonnable.

« Je t'ai... »

Il reprend sa respiration et continue :

«... vu parler avec... Zabini... »

Je murmure avec difficulté un « On en reparle... plus tard »

Effectivement... Dès la fin de l'effort, dans les vestiaires, Théo me saute dessus. Insensible à sa curiosité, j'attrape une bouteille d'eau, que je bois goulûment.

« Dis moooooooi ! » s'exclame-t-il en trépignant.

Je capitule, mort de rire.

« Il venait me parler de Malfoy... »

Le visage de Théo change brusquement. Son expression, anciennement blagueuse, devient grave.

« - Pourquoi... ?

- Zabini me conseillait de m'éloigner de lui.

- TU LE CONNAIS ?! »

Il manque de s'étrangler. Comme moi tout à l'heure...

« - Je le connais un peu... On s'est parlé deux-trois fois.

- Alors… reste-en là.

- Mais j'comprends rien... C'est pas ton ami ?

- Pas vraiment... » Théo frissonne.

« - Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde réagit comme toi ?! Doit forcément y'avoir une raison…

- Malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi Harry, j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'expliquer. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« T'es trop nul ! ». Et – avec beaucoup de maturité – je me mets à bouder.

Théo s'habille tranquillement. Au moment où il atteint la sortie, sans doute accablé de remords (hum, hum), il se retourne vivement :

« On en reparlera plus tard… Dépêche-toi c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner Harry ! »

Pour m'encourager à bouger, il éteint la lumière avant de partir. J'entends la porte se refermer.

Je soupire bruyamment. Toujours le même problème, le même refus d'en parler. Qu'est-ce que c'est frustrant ! Je me lève, je rallume la lumière, je regarde l'heure sur mon portable.

Le dîner est dans 5 minutes. Génial. Tant pis, j'y renonce, je préfère prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

J'enlève mon jogging, avec un peu de dégoût. Je le pose, en boule, sur le banc.

La douche me fait revivre. L'eau brûlante ressuscite peu à peu mes muscles endoloris. Mes pensées vagabondent librement : les devoirs pour demain, mon amitié pour Théo, les Parisiennes de Zabini, le mystère Malfoy, mes projets pour la fin de la semaine… Je ferme les yeux, le temps passe. Au bout d'une demie-heure, je quitte la douche, à contre cœur. Un courant d'air froid parvient jusqu'à moi, alors que je me sèche. Je claque des dents tout en revenant jusqu'au banc du vestiaire.

… Plus rien.

Je me retourne précipitamment. La fenêtre est ouverte, l'une des vitres claque contre le mur, à cause du vent.

Heureusement que j'avais laissé mon boxer au pied de la douche. Je l'enfile, grelottant.

Enveloppé dans ma serviette, je m'évade à l'extérieur, dans le parc. Qui a fait cette blague de mauvais goût ?

En face de moi, souriant, se tient Ron. Ce bouffon est tout fier et agite des vêtements sous mon nez.

Je rugis et saute sur lui.

« - Enfoiréééééé ! Rends moi mes fringues !

- T'aurais du voir ta tête ! C'était énorme ! »

Je le fusille du regard.

« - Très drôle, très mature…

- Oh allez c'est bon hein… Tu m'avais bien délaissé pour le dîner.

- J'avais sport.

- Boude pas Harry c'était juste pour rire !

- C'est ça. »

Je me rhabille, remarquant avec surprise que mon meilleur ami vient de me donner des vêtements de rechange.

« J'ai mis le jogging dans le panier de linge sale. » rétorque-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Bon… on rentre ? C'est pas que j'ai froid mais juste un peu… »

Il acquiesce silencieusement. Il doit être à peu près 19h, et il fait déjà nuit noire. Le parc semble plutôt vide, me rappelant le dernier samedi où j'avais surpris Malfoy.

On marche, débattant sur les cours de McGonagall jusqu'à nos chambres. Il me laisse devant la mienne.

« - Bonne nuit !

- Ouais, à demain ! »

J'ouvre la porte brutalement, derrière Théo sursaute :

« Ah ! Harry, tu tombes bien... Je voulais te parler de Malfoy. »

* * *

(1) Schleimer = lèche-cul en autrichien... aimable ce Harry haha

**Reviews ? :D  
**


	4. Le Flex

**Auteur :** Ukiwi

**Titre :** You know I'm no good

**Genre :** Romance

**Longueur :** inconnue pour le moment (ça sera long je crois)

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling** ... Who else ?

**Résumé : **Harry Potter vit paisiblement, dans un pensionnat en Autriche. Jusqu'au jour où un élève - qui est différent de lui dans bien des domaines - fait irruption dans son quotidien... et change beaucoup de choses. Fanfic UA sur fond de guitares et de HPDM !

**Note :** Fanfic dans un Univers Alternatif, inspirée de lieux réels (oui j'habite à Vienne, en Autriche, dans un internat). J'espère la faire la plus réaliste possible...

**Rappel : **Après avoir de nouveau croisé Malfoy au détour d'un couloir, Harry découvre une note dans un de ses livres de cours : « Sauras-tu être à la hauteur ? Samedi à 23h, au même endroit. ». Intrigué, il tente de se renseigner sur lui. Mais peine perdue, personne ne répond à ses interrogations et on lui conseille plutôt d'éviter Malfoy. Jusqu'à ce que Théo, son colocataire, se décide le mercredi soir à lui dire tout ce qu'il sait...

Bon le résumé est nul mais c'était pour situer un peu l'action... Je veux pas que les lecteurs soient perdus quand même x)

**Rappel n°2 :** J'avais volontairement pas laissé de détails temporels avant. Mais bon je résume (puisqu'on l'apprend dans ce chapitre) : l'histoire se passe en Octobre, ils sont en "7ème" (dans le système autrichien) : ce qui veut dire en Première.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

farfadine : merciiii pour ta review:) c'est trop gentil ! haha en fait j'adore le personnage de Théodore Nott et je compte bien privilégier sa relation avec Harry ! en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te décevra pas...:D bisous !

hermoni : merciiii à toi aussi !! ça me fait plaisir que le changement de lieu te plaise ! (logiquement les UA sont en angleterre... mais bon je voulais vraiment introduire la culture autrichienne dans ma fic). Blaise menace Harry des conséquences de sa future relation avec Draco... En effet tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre un petit extrait de ce que Malfoy fait avec ses "jouets" :p Et sinon je sais pas encore comment va se finir cette fic... Je vois mal le death-end arriver à vrai dire... Mais j'aime pas trop les histoires d'amours faciles et sucrées... Faudra me dire ce que tu préfèrerais, ça m'inspirera ! bisous sucrés à toi aussi:)

Maya : mercii beaucoup !! ça me rend vraiment heureuse de savoir que t'aimes bien cet UA, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! x) bisous !

MGX : bon ta review xD tu remarqueras que j'ai mis plus vite la suite que d'habitude...dis moi ce que t'en penses heiiin ! bisous !

jonzac : merci pour la review ! j'espère que la suite va pas te décevoir haha ! bisous !

BadComp : ahhhh toi ! ça me fait troooop plaisir que tu continues à lire ce que j'écrives... et bon - vie privée mise à part (noooon viens pas dans ma chambre xD) - j'avoue que l'action avance assez lentement... Ca te plait toujours ?:) bisouuus ma badcomp :D

rickiss : la fidèle rickiss:) non sérieusement à chaque fois que je publies quelque chose, je reçois des reviews adorables, intéressantes et qui m'encouragent à continuer... ! Merci encore pour continuer à me suivre ! J'avoue que c'est sadique, mais bon faut bien que y'est du suspense hein ?:) En effet moi aussi à la place d'Harry, j'éviterais Draco, mais il est déjà complètement sous son emprise... et puis y'aurait pas d'histoires si il avait sagement écouté Blaise :p j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va te plaire... et que tu me donneras ton avis :D bisous !

Malie25 : merciiiii pour la review !!! j'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas ta curiosité ! bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Flex **(POV Harry)**  
**

* * *

Il est encore tôt, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Je suis pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin, je suis pas non plus quelqu'un de ponctuel, au grand désespoir d'Hermione. Plutôt le genre de mec à se rendormir avant les cours et arriver en retard à chacun de ses rendez-vous importants.

Le vent caresse mon visage doucement, faisant légèrement virevolter mon écharpe. J'ai les joues rosies par le froid matinal, les mains dans les poches de mon manteau de demi-saison. Et j'attends. Le temps passe, inexorablement.

Mes yeux font de brefs allers-retours entre la grande horloge et l'entrée. J'étais d'abord en avance. Je baille.

Je dois avoir l'air bien con, tout seul, assis sur les marches d'accès du lycée. Quelques élèves passent. Je reconnais Zabini et son groupe, captivants dans la masse. Plus je les regarde et plus je me dis que ça doit être un art d'être populaire.

Je remarque la façon faussement négligée avec laquelle il a noué sa cravate, la chemise savamment ouverte de deux boutons, le col relevé, le sac en cuir jeté sur le dos avec nonchalance. Manières ultimes de nous prouver leur supériorité par le biais de l'uniforme. Il s'approche de moi, délaissant ses amis quelques secondes, vient me serrer la main. Sa poigne est chaude, avenante. Zabini repart comme il est venu, souriant. Manipulateur de première, ouais.

Bon … C'est pas comme si j'étais exclu hein. À vrai dire, je suis assez populaire… Non, mes chevilles ne gonflent pas, merci. J'ai des amis proches, pas mal de connaissances, quelques admiratrices… À la seule différence que je sais qu'on m'apprécie pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je représente.

Je ferme les yeux. Je repense à ma conversation avec Théo, mercredi soir.

* * *

« Je voudrais te parler de Malfoy. »

Je ferme la porte, et je m'assois sur son bureau, l'encourageant à continuer du regard.

« - Je… Tu dois pas l'approcher.

- Ça… Je crois que j'avais compris… Tu peux m'en dire plus ? »

Il sourit brièvement. Et il enchaîne vite, sans reprendre son souffle, comme s'il avait peur de réaliser l'ampleur de sa confession.

« Malfoy est d'un point de vue extérieur, sans reproches. Je vais pas te faire un tableau. De toute façon tu dois très bien le savoir. En revanche peut-être que tu n'es pas au courant de ses manigances, très bien enfouies, et qu'il est dangereux de déterrer. »

* * *

Il est en retard. La grande horloge m'indique dix minutes de plus que l'heure donnée. Je suis sur le point de me lever et de partir quand soudain je reconnais une tignasse rousse familière.

« Ron ! »

Mon ami se retourne précipitamment. Quand il m'aperçoit, il enjambe les marches rapidement, jusqu'à moi, assis au sommet.

Il est encore plus débraillé que d'ordinaire. Les cheveux en pagaille – ça c'est plutôt ma spécialité d'habitude -, le souffle court, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue gauche, les poches sorties du pantalon, la chemise pas repassée. C'est presque comique : on dirait la parfaite antithèse de Zabini.

« Mon dieu ! Mes prières sont exaucées ! Harry Potter à l'heure ! »

Il fait semblant de s'adresser à toute l'assemblée. Quelques personnes rigolent, dont Seamus Finnigan, un gars de notre dortoir, qui nous rejoint.

Je bougonne. « - C'est toi qui en retard.

- Mais ! – il se frappe le front avec la main – au bout de toutes ces années, t'as toujours pas compris ?

- Euh… ?

- Tu sais… Avec Hermione, on en avait marre de passer notre temps à t'attendre, à chaque fois. Alors on a fini par te donner rendez-vous plus tôt qu'en réalité… Comme ça t'arrives à l'heure en quelque sorte… En tout cas, moins en retard. »

Seamus explose de rire, j'esquisse un sourire ennuyé.

« - Bon vous faites quoi maintenant ? - s'exclame-t-il

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Ron, IL Y A DIX MINUTES, pour qu'on aille prendre un café…

- Tu peux te joindre à nous si t'as pas cours…

- Avec plaisir.

- Ah ! J'adore commencer plus tard le matin ! » s'écrie mon meilleur ami. J'acquiesce en même temps que Seamus.

On descend les marches précipitamment, trop heureux de quitter le lycée. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'un élève nous rentre dedans, en pleine course. La puissance du choc le fait partir en arrière dans les escaliers, je tente de le rattraper.

Je reconnais le visage de **Malfoy **dans sa chute. En l'espace d'une seconde, les paroles de Théo me reviennent en mémoire et ma main se dérobe. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène que dans la salle de bain, plus d'une semaine auparavant.

Malfoy atterrit sur le dos, plutôt violemment. Ron et Seamus sont sur le point de se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider, mais je les intime du regard de l'ignorer. Ils s'arrêtent aussitôt.

Il paraît sonné. Vulnérable. Je l'examine d'un coup d'œil : il n'a pas d'uniforme (il n'a donc pas dormi ici), il est presque plus pâle que d'habitude et l'indifférence dans son regard m'achève. Je ne l'avais pas revu d'aussi près depuis lundi matin, avant le cours de Snape.

Une subite pulsion monte en moi. Je meurs d'envie d'écraser son exécrable arrogance.

Seulement, Malfoy prend les devants. Il ricane, comme ça, tout seul, par terre.

Les quelques étudiants restés devant le lycée, dans le coin fumeur, se retournent vers lui et chuchotent peu discrètement.

Finalement, j'ai presque pitié pour lui. De ce pauvre héritier désoeuvré, qui revient le matin à l'internat en tenue de la veille, les yeux déjà emplis de rouge.

Je lui adresse un regard condescendant et je continue de marcher, le bousculant un peu au passage, au moment où il se relève. Ron et Seamus me suivent, assez déconcertés de mon attitude, quelque peu inhabituelle.

Notre café préféré, le « Sperl » (1), se situe seulement à quelques stations de tramway du lycée. Sur le chemin, je reste silencieux, alors qu'ils recopient mes exercices d'histoire hâtivement.

On s'installe sur notre banquette préférée, au fond du café…

Le « Sperl » c'est un de mes petits plaisirs quotidiens ; quand on commence plus tard, qu'on se réunit ici et qu'on mange des pâtisseries Viennoises, y'a pas mieux pour me remonter le moral. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis loin d'être apaisé : je suis consterné de ma propre méchanceté. De la mauvaise influence que possède ce gars sur moi, sans même qu'on se connaisse. De cet intérêt malsain que j'éprouve pour lui. Puis qu'il occupe autant mon esprit, en dépit du récit de Théo…

« Harry… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, si tout va bien…

- T'as l'air absent pourtant.

- Je réfléchissais… »

Les deux se jettent un coup d'œil plein de sous entendus, genre "mais oui, c'est ça…"

Seamus se racle la gorge, sous le regard appuyé de Ron.

« - En fait…

- On a pas compris pourquoi t'as réagis comme ça tout à l'heure…

- Puis d'où tu connais ce connard de Malfoy ? »

De mauvaise foi, je réplique, un peu trop vite pour être crédible : « C'est ce crétin qui m'est rentré dedans. J'y suis pour rien, s'il voit même pas où il marche. Puis je le connais pas du tout. »

Re-coup d'œil entre mes soi-disant amis. Je grogne, ils abandonnent et change de sujet.

Je fixe le menu, incapable de choisir. Aujourd'hui, tout me paraît fade et sans intérêt. Quand la serveuse arrive pour prendre commande, Ron le fait à ma place, optant pour mon dessert préféré. Les mots de Théo passent et repassent dans mon esprit, comme un refrain qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de chanter.

* * *

« - Dangereux ?

- Oui enfin – il se corrige précipitamment – c'est que des rumeurs…

- Dis moi ce que tu sais. »

Tout à coup, Théo me tend le doigt. Je le dévisage, étonné.

« Tu te souviens pas, Harry ? »

En guise de réponse, mon petit doigt s'entrelace au sien. Comme lorsqu'on avait partagé nos secrets, au début de notre amitié. Promesse silencieuse de ne jamais se trahir.

Soulagé, il reprend :

« - En fait, y'a eu une période où des sales bruits circulaient sur Malfoy. Des sombres histoires de drogues et de manipulations. Puis, plus rien. Juste quelques élèves virés du lycée, pour des prétextes ridicules… J'y croyais pas vraiment…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un jour, j'ai surpris Malfoy avec Zabini, en pleine dispute. J'entendais des bribes au début et je voulais pas en savoir plus. Puis un nom familier est revenu fréquemment, celui d'un élève, qui avait été renvoyé peu de temps avant : Kevin Entwhistle. Tu te rappelles de lui ?

- Oui, un gentil mec, assez timide. Personne ne sait pourquoi il est parti.

- Voilà. Zabini reprochait à Malfoy d'avoir été trop loin. Celui-ci ricanait, complètement indifférent.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de comprendre. Apparemment Malfoy a "joué" avec ce pauvre Entwhistle jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Quand il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, il l'a simplement balancé pour possession de drogues.

- Possession de drogues ?

- Elles appartenaient à Malfoy, cela dit en passant. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Non, malheureusement, elle ne se résume pas à une simple affaire d'adolescent. Kevin Entwhistle a protesté… Sa famille a voulu faire un procès. L'affaire a rapidement été étouffée… Et bizarrement l'entreprise Entwhistle a disparu de la surface.

- Ca prouve rien.

- Le problème c'est que Kevin Entwhistle n'est qu'un exemple. »

* * *

Des éclats de rires me sortent de mon état amorphe. Face à moi, Seamus et Ron en pleine partie de billard, s'amusant follement. Ron fait visiblement des grimaces pour déconcentrer le pauvre Seamus, qui essaye vainement de se concentrer pour son coup final.

« - T'y arriveras pas j'te dis !

- Arrête, laisse moi !

- Bon je te fais une imitation de Snape alors ! »

Ron change immédiatement son expression, fronçant le visage de mépris. Il singe avec application les mimiques de notre prof, s'appropriant ses tics de langages.

Il claque d'abord la langue : « Finnigan ! À quoi bon sert d'essayer quand on sait que c'est désespéré ? »

La ressemblance est flagrante et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Les deux se retournent vers moi :

« - La mauvaise humeur d'Harry a disparu ! - s'exclame Seamus, qui - l'air de rien - abandonne la partie.

- Faut dire que Ron ressemble drôlement à Snape, quand il s'y met…

- Allez tous vous faire mettre. »

Ils se rassoient à la table. La conversation reprend et tourne sur un sujet plutôt désagréable.

« - Alors Harry… J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi tu sortais avec Cho Chang… Ai-je raison d'avoir des doutes ?

- Seamus… Je préfère pas en parler…

- Oh allez ! T'es toujours mystérieux sur ce genre de sujet…

- Ouais c'est vrai ! Même moi, ton meilleur ami, je connais rien de ta vie amoureuse !

- Hm…

- Tu nous racontes ?

- Allez ?

- Bon d'accord... Donc, comme vous le savez, je suis dans le cours d'espagnol de Cho…

- Vous passiez votre temps à vous échanger des regards langoureux, en début d'année…

- Ta gueule. Enfin… Des rumeurs sur nous deux sont apparues, suite à ces échanges "visuels"… Et… hm… Beaucoup de gens m'ont demandé ce que j'en pensais.

- C'était quand ?

- En septembre… Bref. Elle m'a d'ailleurs confié avoir des sentiments pour moi… Après avoir compris que c'était pas réciproque, Cho a tenté le tout pour le tout, et m'a embrassé.

- Enfoiré ! Tu m'avais pas raconté !

- Tout ça pour dire, que je lui ai avoué n'avoir rien ressenti et que c'était sans espoir. Depuis elle me parle plus… Mais dans le fond, je pense qu'elle était pas vraiment amoureuse… Elle a du être juste blessée dans sa fierté ou un autre féminin dans ce genre.

- Mais t'es insensible Harry ! »

J'hausse les épaules et prend un morceau de tarte. J'en profite pour regarder l'heure.

« Hé les mecs… ça va sonner dans 7 minutes… On est à la bourre ! »

* * *

Samedi soir, 22h58. Décidément arriver à l'avance devient une habitude. J'ai longtemps hésité. Je veux dire, j'ai pas hésité une minute pour venir. Mais je suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris le message. Et s'il m'était pas destiné ? Et être à la hauteur de quoi ? Et le rendez-vous est où ? Parce que bon… "Au même endroit", c'est plutôt flou.

J'ai opté pour le "passage secret", dans le parc de l'internat…

Oh. J'avais raison visiblement, j'aperçois une ombre qui s'approche, lentement. Malfoy s'arrête à un mètre de moi, un étui de guitare sur le dos. Il me paraît sobre, ses mouvements sont plutôt précis et fluides, comparé à d'habitude.

Je demande s'il a froid, comme ça, pour rompre le silence de nos retrouvailles. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre… On est en octobre, et bien qu'il fasse encore relativement chaud, c'est l'automne.

Mais ça, Malfoy s'en fout. Il porte un tee-shirt d'un noir basique, comme si le temps n'avait pas d'importance.

« - Pourquoi tu voulais me retrouver Malfoy ?

- Je veux savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Behindert, tu verras bien. »

Je soupire. Après tout, si je veux percer le mystère Malfoy, il faut bien le suivre… Non ?

Il commence à escalader le mur, confiant de son pouvoir d'attraction. Il sait, aussi bien que moi, que je ne ferais plus marche arrière. Une fois qu'il atteint le haut, je lui lance sa guitare, qu'il attrape avec facilité. Je monte à mon tour, faisant ainsi le mur pour la première fois de ma vie.

J'ai pas prévenu Théo, j'ai bravé ses conseils, ainsi que ceux de Zabini. Et mes amis les plus proches ne se doutent de rien...

Mais je sais pas … C'est grisant de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, tout aussi excité que moi.

Malfoy ne m'a pas attendu. Il a sauté de l'autre côté. Je m'effectue : la réception est facilitée par les fameuses poubelles. Heureusement.

J'enlève les saletés de mon jean et observe autour de moi. Malfoy marche déjà en direction de la station de métro. Je cours derrière lui, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de où il va me mener.

Le voyage demeure étrangement silencieux. On descend au terminus de la ligne 6 : je connais absolument pas ce coin de Vienne, ne m'éloignant jamais du centre.

Malfoy enchaîne les cigarettes, jouant avec la fumée et ne me prêtant absolument aucune attention. Les gens le regardent. Toujours. Partout : dans la rue, dans le métro. J'ai remarqué ça. Personne ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, et c'est souvent pas très discret.

On marche, longeant le Danube. J'aime bien ce fleuve : j'ai des excellents souvenirs de baignade avec Ron et Hermione l'été dernier… Tout à coup Malfoy tourne à droite, prend des escaliers que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Je frissonne. C'est glauque. Y'a des graffitis qui s'entassent sur les murs, et les déchets jonchent le sol. On arrive devant un bâtiment, qui se situe juste au bord de l'eau. Il est crade aussi et un néon en fin de vie clignote éclairant son nom « le Flex » (2). Malfoy serre la main à un espèce de gorille tatoué à l'entrée, lui murmurant au passage un truc à l'oreille. L'autre rigole, d'un coup beaucoup moins effrayant, et m'adresse un signe.

Je passe devant lui pour suivre Malfoy à l'intérieur du Flex. Une fois dedans, l'abondance de fumée me force à tousser tout en m'empêchant de bien distinguer le reste. Je ne vois plus Malfoy, j'arrive tout juste à reconnaître des formes et des ombres. Petit à petit mes yeux s'accoutument, je reconnais une scène au fond de la boîte et dessus une tête blonde. Il s'active, branche des câbles, interpelle des gens, s'énerve, bouge partout. Hyperactif. Tout l'opposé du Malfoy habituel.

Je m'approche de la scène, évitant les gens qui dansent habilement, tous me paraissent en transe. Quand il me reconnaît, il me fait signe de monter l'aider. J'hurle, en dépit de la musique assourdissante :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il m'attrape par le col de la chemise et me tire à l'intérieur des coulisses, derrière la scène.

« - Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui y'a à la fin ?!

- Potty, prouve moi que tu sais jouer... - rétorque-t-il d'un ton mystérieux

- Jouer quoi ? De la guitare ?

- Je t'ai entendu quelques fois le jeudi après-midi, dans la salle de musique. Mais...

- Mais ?

- Jamais devant un public...

- Quoi ? Attends ! Tu veux que je joues maintenant ?! »

Il acquiesce, ses yeux d'un gris profond ne se détachant plus des miens.

« Sauras-tu être à la hauteur ? »

Et, comme pour appuyer son propos, il me tend la main. Je la serre, tremblant : sa poigne est froide, sa main dangereusement douce. J'ai l'impression que je viens de faire un pacte avec le diable.

« - Mais attends Malfoy c'est pas cohérent ... On est dans une boîte, ils vont pas laisser un gamin comme moi gratouiller quelques morceaux à la guitare !

- Cette boîte est aussi un lieu de concert. Et plusieurs fois par mois, je joue ici. Alors fais moi confiance... »

Sur ce, il me donne une guitare dans les mains, une sublime Fender, et m'éjecte sur scène. Tout est noir, y'a plus une lumière. Je distingue, à côté de moi, un mec à la batterie et un bassiste, qui me saluent de la tête.

Je scrute, sceptique, la fosse. Y'a trop de gens. J'y arriverais pas. J'ai jamais joué devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi même...

Un projecteur m'éclaire d'un coup, je cligne des yeux, aveuglé. Malfoy fait son entrée sur scène au même moment, accompagné lui aussi par un projecteur. Silence radio. Tout le monde nous observe, s'arrêtant de danser. Malfoy prend possession du micro.

« Bonsoir Vienne ! »

Le public hurle, ivre de joie et d'alcool...

« Je suis Draco ! Et ce soir je vais vous transporter ! »

Il me jette un regard, m'encourageant à continuer. Je suis mortifié. J'ouvre la bouche, la referme. Incapable d'émettre un seul son. Il semble comprendre le problème et enchaîne, avec aisance :

« Mais ce soir nous avons l'honneur d'être accompagné par Harry Potter ! »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je comprends pas comment la situation a pu dégénérer aussi vite... J'étais paisiblement installé dans un canapé avec Ron y'a moins de deux heures... Et maintenant je dois faire mes preuves devant le Flex, en compagnie de Malfoy...

Celui-ci s'approche de moi, chuchotant, doucereux :

« - Tu dois bien avoir un morceau à jouer ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors tu commences ! »

La prochaine fois, je ferais pas le fier...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, j'annonce au public, impatient :

« Nous allons vous interpréter **Open Book** de **The Rakes** ! » (3)

Quelques hurlements encourageants accueillent ma déclaration.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, mort de honte. Je regarde du côté de Malfoy, qui n'a pas l'air inquiet... Ca m'énerve... Les deux autres musiciens me font signe qu'ils connaissent le morceau.

J'ai plus le choix... Je gratte les premiers accords : c'est parti ! Je m'approche du micro, découvrant ma voix en même temps que les autres :

« **You are not an open book**

_**Tu n'es pas un livre ouvert**_

**I can't do nothing 'bout that**

_**Je ne peux rien y faire**_

**But I'm worried, I'm overdrawn**

_**Je m'inquiète, je suis découvert**_

**What am I doing up at the witching hour? **

_** Qu'est-ce que je fais debout en pleine nuit ?**_ »

Une fois la première partie chantée, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je sens tout à coup l'adrénaline couler en moi : l'énergie pure des concerts. Malfoy m'accompagne avec aisance, prouvant encore une fois son talent incontestable à la guitare. Il enchaîne, d'une belle voix grave, profonde et intense :

« **Pick up a book, put down a book  
**

_** Je prends un livre, je le repose**_

**Turn on the TV  
**

_** J'allume la télé**_

** It's 2 AM, there's nothing on**

_** Il est 2 heures, il n'y a rien**_

**I just need something to focus on **

_**J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper**_ »

Il entraîne le public à claquer des mains, marquant le rythme de la chanson. La salle est en totale effervecence. C'est jouissif. Je crois que je me suis jamais autant amusé. Que j'ai jamais eu autant le sentiment d'être vivant.

Et, à l'unisson, on mêle nos voix, étrangement compatibles.

« **Things are going to slide out of control**

_**Les choses vont être incontrôlables**_

**I hope that you come back**

_**J'espère que tu vas revenir**_ »

Ses musiciens sont excellents, ils nous accompagnent parfaitement, lui laissant parfois le temps de placer un léger solo. Je ne me plains pas, je savoure. Et je poursuis ce moment unique, les yeux fermés de concentration :

« **I can't eat, can't sleep**

_**Je ne peux pas manger, ni dormir**_

**When I close my eyes**

_**Quand je ferme les yeux**_

**The thought of you denies**

_**Ta pensée me prive**_

**Me, the rest, and the air that I need**

_**Du repos et de l'air dont j'ai besoin**_

** I didn't see the warning signs**

**_ Je n'ai pas vu les avertissements_ **»

Le public accompagne Malfoy dans les derniers instants du morceau. Je réprime un frisson, la voix veloutée de Malfoy est ensorcelante :

« **You are not an open book  
**

**_ Tu n'es pas un livre ouvert_  
**

**I am worn and torn**

_**Je suis porté et déchiré**_

**I am overdrawn**

** _Je suis à découvert_ **»

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements prend place. Malfoy s'approche de moi : « Bien joué Potty ! »

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) le Sperl existe vraiment à Vienne ... Vous pouvez voir les photos du lieu sur leur site officiel : http: // . at/ html/ (il faut réunir les espaces)

(2) le Flex existe aussi... C'est une boîte de nuit un peu rock alternative qui fait aussi salle de concert (j'ai vu The Subways là bas d'ailleurs *3615 ma vie... xD*)... http: // . info/ ?IDArticle=16789 ou même sur wikipédia : http: // .org/ wiki/ Vienne_(Autriche)#Vie_nocturne

(3) Open Book de The Rakes est une chanson que j'adore et qui résume pas mal la situation d'Harry :D http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=sg1bui0rtMY

* * *

_**Vous remarquerez que le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude... **_

_**Des reviews ? =D**_


	5. Improvisation

**Auteur :** Ukiwi

**Titre :** You know I'm no good

**Genre :** Romance, Drame (je l'ai rajouté aujourd'hui, même si l'histoire ne se résume pas que à ça.)

**Longueur :** Inconnue pour le moment (sans doute long)

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Résumé : **Harry Potter vit paisiblement, dans un pensionnat en Autriche. Jusqu'au jour où un élève - qui est différent de lui dans bien des domaines - fait irruption dans son quotidien... et change beaucoup de choses. Fanfic UA sur fond de guitares et de HPDM !

**Résumé du chapitre 4 : **Le samedi soir, Harry a rendez-vous avec Draco, qui l'amène finalement au "Flex", boîte de nuit viennoise. Là-bas, ils effectuent un concert.

**Note 1 :**_ Le chapitre 5 se passe pendant la nuit du dimanche soir, soit juste un jour après le chapitre précédent. Celui-ci est plutôt optimiste et on y apprend le passé d'Harry haha  
_

**Note 2 :** Pour le moment il y a des choses citées qui sont négligées (comme le flash-back au début du chapitre3) mais elles ont toutes leurs importances, vous inquiétez pas. :)

**Remerciements : **Je tiens à adresser un énorme remerciement à **Rickiss** (qui m'a expliqué le système des reviews et qui, surtout, me laisse des reviews tellement adorables à chaque chapitre...) Merci encore !

Puis les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre et que je remercie : **Feasie** (review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! extrêmement constructive et gentille... Wow merci ! Et pour le flash back je peux juste dire qu'il est arrivé l'année précédente), **mangas52** (Harry va devenir de moins en moins soumis, mais de plus en plus sous l'influence de Draco), **LN**, **MGX** et **hermoni** (tu verras, les rumeurs vont revenir plus tard et on pourra voir si elles sont vraies ou non ou pas hahaha. Et puis t'as vu j'ai posté vite ! le même jour que ta review héhé) !

Je remercie également les inscrits, à qui je répondrais personnellement : **Seydrune, BadComp, jchalou, et Fitzchevalerie**

Voilà, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :** Improvisation. (POV Harry)

* * *

Un brusque sursaut me sort de mon état à moitié conscient. Je ne dormais pas, non, j'étais à la frontière très ténue, entre le rêve et la réalité. Vous savez… Ces moments agréables où des vieilles sensations sont inconsciemment revisitées, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil… En l'occurrence, moi, je revivais mon concert de samedi. L'adrénaline est restée intacte, le reste m'apparaît plutôt flou.

Mes yeux se font petit à petit au noir. Machinalement, je balaye la pièce du regard, reconnaissant les formes habituelles de ma chambre. D'un mouvement assez maladroit, je tente d'attraper mon téléphone portable, sur la table de nuit. Il tombe dans un bruit sourd, provoquant un grognement de Théo, qui est complètement endormi. Je le ramasse avec difficulté. En effet, ma main se referme plusieurs fois dans le vide pour finalement le récupérer.

L'écran m'aveugle par sa lumière trop brusque : putain, il est 1h12 du matin. Quand je pense que j'ai cours demain et que j'ai, paradoxalement, aucune envie de dormir. Je referme quand même les yeux, espérant me plonger à nouveau dans cette léthargie floue de souvenirs.

Je revois Malfoy marcher dans un endroit inconnu, le dos légèrement voûté par le poids de sa guitare, se laissant guider par ses pas. J'entends à nouveau le léger bruissement de ses pieds nus effleurant l'herbe. Je revis tous simplement la scène d'une façon sensitive.

* * *

« - Tu le feras jamais.

- Ah ouais ?! On parie ?

- Ouais.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu viens de perdre, Malfoy.

- Alors tu commences.

- Hors de question.

- J'insiste.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur ? »

Il simule un bref rire, plutôt humiliant que jovial. Son regard me transperce, me sonde brièvement pour vérifier si je suis sérieux.

« - Moi ? Peur ? Jamais.

- Très bien, alors vas-y ! »

En guise de réponse, il défait ses vêtements docilement. Enfin je suppose, étant donné que l'obscurité empêche mes yeux de correctement l'observer. Je perçois juste les bruits de tissus qui glissent, atterrissant au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« - T'es prêt ?

- Toujours. » Et il plonge gracieusement, son arrivée dans l'eau est étrangement silencieuse. Il continue un peu à nager en apnée, jusqu'à revenir pour me parler à la berge.

« Allez Potty. C'est un pari. »

Je soupire. C'est quoi cette idée à la con de se baigner dans le Danube en plein milieu de la nuit ? J'oubliais le fait qu'on soit en octobre… Et que, par conséquent, l'eau doit vraiment être glaciale…

« - Tu ne prends jamais de risque ? ricane Malfoy.

- Pas celui d'être enrhumé. »

J'enlève néanmoins ma chemise, défaisant lentement chaque bouton, pas pressé d'en finir.

« Ta vie doit être absolument passionnante ! » raille-t-il.

Je délace mes chaussures, concentré, répondant cependant :

« Non, ma vie se passe très bien, merci de t'en soucier, Malfoy. Par contre, je m'inquiète plutôt pour la tienne. »

Lorsque mon jean finit également plié à côté de ma chemise, de mes lunettes et de ses affaires, je fais un petit pas en avant, un peu impressionné par toute cette obscurité, cette eau couleur encre.

« Pas la peine ! »

Il m'attrape les chevilles, brusquement, et m'entraîne de force à le rejoindre. Je tombe dans un saut maladroit. Aussitôt, je pousse un cri : l'eau est atrocement froide ! Ca me fait presque peur, de nager dans quelque chose que je ne vois pas, sans savoir ce qui se cache en dessous. Malfoy semble ne plus bouger, paisiblement allongé dans l'eau, mimant l'étoile de mer. Au bout d'un moment, j'annonce de manière théâtrale :

« - Bon je sors !

- Déjà ?

- Oui ! Je suis trop fatigué ! Je veux dire, il est au moins 4 heures du matin et je viens de faire mon premier concert… »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir de me justifier, que Malfoy m'a déjà devancé. Hors de l'eau, il est occupé à se sécher.

« - Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que sinon je vais avoir la crève ? Je crois que c'est trop tard de toute façon et puis de toute façon c'est ta fau…

- Tu parles trop.

- Bien sûr que je parle trop ! Je viens de me faire pousser dans l'eau par un connard égocentrique qui…

- Dépêche toi. C'est interdit de se baigner ici. »

Il ramasse sa guitare ainsi que ses vêtements, partiellement éclaboussés par mon plongeon.

« Tu sais pas ce que tu veux » je grommelle, tout en m'extirpant de la masse noire et liquide. Mon premier réflexe consiste à remettre mes lunettes. Je fais toujours ça avant de m'habiller. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé une vue à peu près correcte, je me retourne vers Malfoy, qui est inconsciemment éclairé par un rayon lunaire. Il ne paraît pas du tout atteint par la brise fraîche de la nuit., bien au contraire, il s'étire paresseusement, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt, insensible à ce qui l'entoure. Cependant mon regard se porte sur son visage, et je remarque à quel point il a l'air pâle et brisé.

« - Ca t'arrives souvent de faire ce genre de trucs ?

- Tu veux dire improviser ?

- Ouais, en gros »

Il m'adresse un de ses sourires mutins dont il a le secret : « C'est ce que je fais de mieux. » Il marche pieds nus sur l'herbe qui borde le Danube. La scène est tout bonnement absurde, comme le reste de cette soirée, mais loin d'être désagréable.

« - Hé attends ! On a bien marché là, et même si on a longé le fleuve... J'ai absolument aucune idée de où on se trouve…

- Moi non plus.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'en ai l'air ? »

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à sa question purement rhétorique.

« - Je te laisse improviser alors.

- Merci. »

Il s'arrête de marcher pour fouiller dans son sac. Il en sort une veste chaude et une écharpe, qu'il cache derrière son dos.

« - Tu joues à quoi Malfoy ?

- Gauche ou droite ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris.

- Euh… Gauche alors ? »

Il me tend alors sa main gauche, me rappelant notre poignée de main avant de monter sur scène. J'ai remarqué que Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un de très tactile, quand il touche quelqu'un d'autre c'est pour aboutir à quelque chose, comme me faire tomber dans l'eau ou conclure un marché. Dans sa paume, une écharpe virevolte, m'invitant à la saisir. Aussitôt je l'enfile autour de mon cou, soudainement envahi par l'arôme de Malfoy. J'inspire avec avidité. Un envoûtant mélange de tabac froid et de parfum s'introduit en moi.

* * *

L'écharpe. Son écharpe. J'ouvre mes yeux à nouveau, complètement éveillé. Où est-elle ? Je repousse ma couverture d'un geste impatient au bout du lit. J'ai besoin de la retrouver. Je dois savoir si cette scène était réelle, et pas seulement un produit de mon imagination.

À l'aide de la lumière de mon téléphone portable, je la cherche frénétiquement à travers ma pile de vêtements, amassés sur le sol. Lorsque je me rappelle que je l'avais posé sur mon bureau. Rapide coup d'œil.

Ouf, l'écharpe est toujours là. J'hume le parfum, qui n'a heureusement pas disparu.

Bon maintenant je fais quoi ? Je devrais aller la déposer dans sa chambre. De toute façon je suis presque sûr qu'il n'est pas encore rentré. Sur la pointe des pieds, je quitte la mienne, attentif à ne pas réveiller Théo en me heurtant à quelque chose. Dans le couloir, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, à chaque pas effectués.

C'est étrange, à chaque fois que je me prépare mentalement à voir Malfoy, mon corps réagit bizarrement… Pas comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à voir une banale connaissance, mais plutôt comme une proie qui s'approche volontairement trop près de son bourreau. Bon la comparaison est douteuse, mais je ressens ça comme un avertissement.

Et pourtant, je me retrouve devant sa porte. Contrairement à toutes les autres du couloir, qui abondent de photos, de posters ou de messages louches, celle-ci en est dénuée. Seule la mention « Blaise Zabini, Draco L. Malfoy » y figure. Ma main se pose sur la poignée, la tourne avec application. J'entends les battements de mon cœur s'intensifier quand je pénètre à l'intérieur.

J'oriente maladroitement la lumière de mon portable vers la gauche, qui semble être le côté de Zabini. Le lit est vide, ce qui me fait pousser un soupir de soulagement. Son côté est plutôt sobre, quoique décoré avec raffinement et goût. Des photographies, qui semblent être des originales, sont accrochées au mur. En louchant sur l'une d'elles, j'aperçois la signature de l'artiste. J'aurais tort d'être étonné, Zabini a les moyens d'avoir un sens de l'esthétisme prononcé.

Je dirige la lumière et mon regard vers le côté opposé, celui de Malfoy. À vrai dire, c'est quelqu'un de si complexe, contradictoire et imprévisible, que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé comment pouvait être sa chambre… Comme n'importe qui peut s'en douter, il ne vit presque pas ici, et ça saute aux yeux. C'est tellement… vide et inhabité. Son lit est dans les tons verts et argentés, mais on dirait qu'il n'a jamais été utilisé. Son bureau et sa table de nuit sont vides de cahiers, de livres, de preuves d'existence. Je lève les yeux : il y a quelque chose sur son mur, en plein milieu. Je m'approche, l'écharpe contre moi. C'est un tableau, on dirait un monochrome de noir. Juste du noir et rien d'autre sur une toile. C'est assez bizarre, je trouve, mais ça lui correspond bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

C'est comme si sa voix m'avait sorti de l'état de transe qui m'habitait depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Mon cœur s'arrête sous le choc. Alors il était là. Il m'a surpris en train de fouiller dans sa chambre.

« - Je te cherchais, en fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te rendre ton écharpe.

- À 2h23 du matin ? »

Il est appuyé sur le bord de la fenêtre, qui est ouverte, une cigarette à la main. Je devine son sourire narquois face à ma ridicule excuse. Encore une fois, il mène le jeu. Il a l'avantage puisqu'il m'a surpris alors que je m'introduisais dans son intimité.

Je marmonne un « désolé », mort de honte. Il répond par un : « Tu as faim ? »

« - Pardon ?

- Tu m'a très bien compris.

- Euh bah… Oui plutôt, j'ai séché le dîner tout à l'heure… Et toi ? »

Il semble songeur, comme si ma question l'avait fait réfléchir sur quelque chose de totalement différent. Un silence s'installe entre lui, perdu dans ses pensées, et moi, un peu de trop dans cette pièce impersonnelle. Je pose l'écharpe sur une chaise, m'apprêtant à sortir avec discrétion.

Malfoy se décide enfin à jeter sa cigarette dehors, d'un mouvement délicat et précis, sachant pertinemment que c'est strictement interdit de fumer dans les chambres. Il ferme la fenêtre, et instantanément, il m'arrête :

« - Attends.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? »

D'un pas félin, il comble la distance qui nous sépare. Ses pupilles argentées luisent dans les ténèbres. Il est si près, si rapidement, que j'entends sa respiration, régulière. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il doit être forcément conscient du pouvoir hypnotique qu'il possède, à chaque fois je suis figé sur place… Sa voix doucereuse résonne en moi : « Je suis affamé. », tandis qu'il s'éloigne subitement. La tension de la pièce baisse au même moment.

« - Et on va manger où Malfoy ?

- Improvisation. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu prévisible, pourtant j'ai l'habitude d'être perspicace avec les inconnus. Avant de le connaître, je me fiais toujours à mon intuition pour évaluer les gens.

Cependant l'invitation provoque un large sourire, qui se dessine sur mon visage, involontairement.

« Je te suis. »

Il acquiesce. On marche, on emprunte un peu au hasard des couloirs peu fréquentés, de nombreux escaliers, parfois en restauration. Lorsque Malfoy s'arrête devant un distributeur, je devine qu'on est arrivés.

Tranquillement, il sort une clef, dont il se sert pour ouvrir la vitrine de la machine.

« Je t'en prie, sers toi »

J'hallucine. J'avais jamais pensé à dévaliser les distributeurs de nourriture dans mon propre internat… C'est dingue.

« - Y'a pas de caméras de surveillance ? Ou de gardiens qui risquent de venir ?

- Non. »

Malfoy saisit deux bouteilles, et quelques autres sucreries. Je l'imite avec empressement pendant qu'une sensation inhabituelle d'adrénaline me traverse à la fois l'esprit et le corps. Il referme la vitrine et le tour est joué. Je contemple mes mains, pleines de nourritures volées, avec un mélange d'effarement et de jubilation. Tout à coup, bien que j'ai la certitude de connaître la réponse, je murmure :

« - Mais tu voles souvent ?

- Quand j'en ai besoin.

- Mais tu subtilises seulement de la nourriture ou… ? En voyant son expression renfermée, je me rétracte précipitamment : C'est juste que tu dois connaître le proverbe… Qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf…

- Je n'ai aucune limite Potty. Mets toi ça dans le crâne. »

Il ouvre en même temps, avec une autre clef, la porte d'une salle de classe, déserte à cette heure. Est-ce qu'il y va souvent ? Et pour faire quoi ?

Il s'engouffre dans le noir, sans même vérifier si je le suis. À l'intérieur, je le vois s'asseoir nonchalamment sur une table. Je le rejoins. Il brise rapidement le silence.

« - Parle moi de toi.

- Pardon ?

- Qui est réellement Harry Potter.

- Et bien j'ai des très bons amis, je suis mauvais en maths, je joue de la guitare, je…

- Je t'ai demandé : qui tu es réellement, pas une présentation niaise. »

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Allons Potty, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es heureux. »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

« Je… Je… » Ma voix se brise dans cette pathétique tentative de me défendre.

« Ne te mens pas à toi-même. »

« Tais toi… »

« Accepte la vérité »

« Laisse moi… » Mes yeux se brouillent.

« Accepte qui tu es vraiment à l'intérieur. »

Je le déteste. Je déteste ce ton condescendant, qu'il emploie. Je déteste ce qu'il essaye de me montrer. Je déteste qu'il balaye en quelques minutes ce que j'essaye de préserver depuis des années, tout ce que j'ai construit. Et je me déteste encore plus de tomber dans le piège, d'être irraisonné dès que quelque chose a trait à Malfoy.

Des perles de douleur et d'amertume sillonnent mes joues. Ma tête glisse dans le cou de Malfoy, je le sens se raidir. Non vraiment, il n'aime pas les gens tactiles. Cependant il m'encercle de ses bras d'une manière rassurante, refermant ainsi notre étreinte. Pendant un laps de temps indéterminé, je reste comme ça, les épaules affaissées, sous le poids de la réalisation que je viens de faire, pleurant comme un enfant. Au fur et à mesure, la suffocation se fait moins douloureuse, ma respiration redevient moins irrégulière, mes yeux se gonflent.

« Potter, tu peux me parler de ton passé, me raconter tout ce que tu as toujours gardé pour toi, je t'écouterais. »

J'essaye vainement de m'exprimer de façon intelligible. Je rassemble dans un ultime effort mes souvenirs pour aboutir à cette seule idée :

« Mes parents sont morts. »

Je déteste cette phrase, d'ordinaire elle ne provoque que cette immonde pitié. À chaque fois que je la prononce, l'attitude de mon interlocuteur change, exprimant une compassion inutile et douloureuse pour moi. Au lieu de me souhaiter ses condoléances ou d'autres ridicules clichés, comme dire « je suis désolé », il me demande simplement :

« - De quoi ?

- Assassinés. »

Malfoy reste étrangement stoïque.

« Continue. »

C'est trop difficile. Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Depuis que je vis ici, je n'ai parlé de ça à personne, hormis Ron et Hermione en première année. Nous n'avons jamais évoqué le sujet de nouveau, et je remarque leurs efforts constants pour ne pas y faire allusion. Et ça me fait mal, d'avoir un traitement privilégié. J'aimerais qu'ils me traitent normalement, pas comme un malheureux orphelin.

Peut-être que, comme Malfoy est quelqu'un d'extérieur, cette confession me sera bénéfique. J'inspire. J'expire. Plusieurs fois avant de reprendre :

« Ils étaient musiciens… J'avais 15 mois… Je sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé… Un fou fanatique, je crois…Et ça me tue de pas me souvenir de leur mort… »

« Mais ton enfance … ? »

« J'ai été confié à la famille « Dursley », celle de ma tante et de son mari. J'y ai, sans doute, passé les années les plus éprouvantes de ma vie, élevé sans amour… J'ai été ce qu'on peut appeler un enfant maltraité. Parfois la nuit, je me réveille encore, hanté par l'image du placard où j'étais enfermé quelques années auparavant… »

Maintenant que ma langue se délie, je ne peux plus arrêter mon débit de paroles :

« J'ai aussi des crises de pleurs, rares mais presque hystériques. Elles sont le plus souvent causées par des malencontreuses réminiscences, me rappelant involontairement mes souvenirs d'enfance, qui martèlent mon esprit sans relâche. À chaque fois, lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je me persuade que je suis heureux maintenant… Ca a toujours marché… Je n'en parlais à personne et je souriais pour ne pas m'effondrer en pleurs… C'est tellement facile de se mentir. » Je souris amèrement, tout en resserrant mon étreinte contre Malfoy.

« - Même si je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, j'ai déjà compris que je me suis toujours ennuyé dans ma vie. Ce quotidien agréable, cette poursuite du bonheur tranquille, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Je veux vivre, je refuse dorénavant d'être passif…

- Laisse-moi t'apprendre.

- À vivre ? »

Il me lâche, pour se relever. Il se pose en face de moi, debout, restant supérieur même d'un point de vue visuel.

« Je veux te montrer comment profiter de chaque jour, comment ne pas avoir de remords, comment se coucher chaque soir avec la certitude d'avoir accompli quelque chose, comment réaliser tous les buts qu'on se fixe, comment croire en soi… »

Je le vois paraître autre chose que indifférent pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais entendu autant parler, d'habitude ses phrases sont courtes et nécessaires. Il m'explique sa philosophie, et il a actuellement besoin d'un disciple. Je me porte volontaire, sans réticence.

« - J'accepte.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais t'aider à réaliser ce que tu as toujours rêvé de faire.

- C'est faux.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'as déjà aidé. En fait, tu m'as déjà permis de me sentir vivant d'une façon tellement intense, lors du concert. Tu m'as aussi donné l'occasion de faire le mur, de voler dans mon propre lycée, de mentir à mes amis, de chanter devant un public attentif… Mais t'inquiète pas, je manque pas de propositions, j'ai encore pleins d'idées. »

Il s'allume une cigarette, les mains tremblantes :

« On va s'amuser ensemble. »

Je lui enlève des mains, et tire une bouffée avec délice. Il me fixe, honnêtement surpris.

« Le jeu a déjà commencé, Malfoy. »

* * *

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! =D**


	6. Lynchage

**Auteur :** Ukiwi

**Titre :** You know I'm no good

**Genre :** Romance, Drame (et beaucoup d'autres choses huhuhu)

**Longueur :** Inconnue pour le moment (sans doute long... ?)

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling  
**

**Résumé : **Harry Potter vit paisiblement, dans un pensionnat en Autriche. Jusqu'au jour où un élève - qui est différent de lui dans bien des domaines - fait irruption dans son quotidien... et change beaucoup de choses. Fanfic UA sur fond de guitares et de HPDM !

**Résumé du chapitre 5 : **Harry se remémore sa soirée avec Malfoy et décide de lui ramener son écharpe en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se fait surprendre et passe finalement la nuit à discuter avec Malfoy dans une salle de classe. Le jeu entre les deux commence.

**Note 1 :**_ Le début de ce chapitre se passe le lendemain de leur "discussion", donc le lundi matin. :)  
_

**Note 2 :** _La focalisation change un peu (fallait bien se renouveler !) et ce chapitre est donc un POV de Théodore Nott, membre de la bande de Malfoy et colocataire d'Harry. Un personnage qui est donc entre les deux protagonistes haha. J'ai pas vraiment essayé de le rendre attachant, il est juste un peu bizarre à sa manière, mais pas méchant :)  
_

**Note 3 : **_désolée pour tout ce temps que j'ai pris... Mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes d'inspirations... J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis ! Et surtout un énorme merci de prendre le temps de lire ma petite histoire !!_

**Remerciements :** à tous les lecteurs ! et plus particulièrement aux anonymes comme "Private Joke", "Eronoel" et "Lilas" :) j'ai enfin compris comment répondre aux reviews, donc les inscrits n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, je vous répondrai (et rapidement, c'est promis).

Bonne lecture à tous !!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 :** Lynchage. (POV Théodore)

* * *

Je me lève, étonnamment lucide, quelques minutes avant l'heure programmée sur mon portable. Lorsque celui-ci sonne, j'entends sans trop de surprise mon colocataire protester inintelligiblement dans son oreiller. Il maugrée quelques phrases auxquelles je ne prête même plus attention.

J'admire sincèrement Harry pour sa capacité à dormir avec une telle facilité. Jusqu'à récemment, chaque soir, il s'écroulait dans son lit et, mise à part quelques soupirs de bien-être, il restait silencieux jusqu'au matin.

Mais depuis peu, je l'entends remuer, gémir de malaise, se battre avec ses draps et même parfois se lever. La nuit dernière, il a découché, ce qui est plutôt surprenant de sa part. Sans lui avoir accordé la moindre remarque, je note néanmoins ces évènements mentalement. Ils ne sont pas anodins. J'en ai l'intime conviction.

Cependant, je me demande comment font les gens normaux pour s'endormir aussi facilement, capituler sans défense face au sommeil, impérieux… Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis différent… J'ai toujours eu ce sentiment d'être à part. Et mes fréquentes insomnies nocturnes ne font que le renforcer.

Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai énuméré les moutons, refait le monde ou même invoqué une puissance supérieure, qui m'aurait permis de m'endormir. Mais rien n'y a fait. Chaque nuit, j'ai cet habituel et perpétuel rendez-vous avec moi-même. C'est dingue à quel point les choses paraissent plus pessimistes lorsque l'on se retrouve seul avec ses angoisses et ses névroses. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une nuit paisible…

Après ma douche, je dépose machinalement ma serviette dans le panier de linge sale : jamais la même, c'est une règle. Je prends soin de m'habiller en suivant mon rituel quotidien et rigoureusement précis.

D'abord, je me lave les dents avec une brosse spéciale et un dentifrice au menthol que j'affectionne particulièrement, et je me rase, en faisant attention de ne pas me couper : mon hygiène de vie doit être parfaite. Je m'apprête après d'une chemise blanche, impeccablement repassée la veille, puis de mon pantalon d'uniforme. Ensuite, je sèche mes cheveux, les coiffant au passage, je les asperge un jour sur deux d'un produit vitalisant réputé pour son efficacité.

Je vérifie à chaque étape mon reflet dans la glace, c'est important de ne pas se tromper.

Pour finir, je noue ma cravate, aux insignes de l'école, autour de mon cou avec application. Je ne suis pas maniaque, je fais juste attention…

J'ai conscience d'être quelqu'un d'étrange, en marge de la masse. Je ne fais rien comme personne, je mets donc un point d'honneur à ce que cela se transmette également par mon apparence. Je peux bien me le permettre : je suis Théodore Nott, héritier de l'empire immobilier Nott et fils d'un prix Nobel. Évidemment, je pourrais citer d'autres exemples familiaux, mais ceux-là me suffisent.

Au moment où j'enfile ma veste d'uniforme, je réalise qu'Harry est toujours caché sous sa couverture. Je l'interpelle, assez blasé :

« - Dépêche toi… Tu vas être encore à la bourre…

- Non !

- Allez !

- J'ai précisément calculé que j'ai encore 4 minutes pour dormir, avant d'être officiellement en retard pour me préparer … »

Parfois mon colocataire est un vrai gamin… Je m'approche de son lit, qui fait face au mien, et je tente de le hisser hors de là. Mais il me rend la tâche difficile puisqu'il s'accroche férocement aux rampes du lit, à la manière d'un enfant capricieux.

« - Théo, laisse moi ! Je veux dormir !!!

- Hors de question !

- Dégage !

- Si tu lâches ce lit ! »

Il finit par céder, ce qui a pour effet de m'entraîner brusquement en arrière. Je me réceptionne sur les fesses, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

Putain, il va falloir que je me recoiffe.

* * *

Je sors de la chambre 5 minutes plus tard, passablement énervé. À l'extérieur, l'expression de mon visage n'a plus lieu d'être : j'échange ainsi le masque de l'irritation pour l'habituel marmoréen.

Mon sac de cuir se balance au rythme de mes pas alors que je me rapproche de mon groupe d'amis. Quelques élèves me lancent des regards tantôt timides tantôt envieux, que j'ignore avec détachement…

Quiconque a déjà été au lycée sait que la popularité est omniprésente parmi les adolescents. Elle influe sur la façon de penser et de se comporter. Par exemple, tout le monde sait qu'un plouc ne sortira jamais avec une fille qui a du succès. Ou alors, elle est sacrément dérangée. Et quelqu'un comme moi, c'est-à-dire appartenant à l'élite du lycée, se doit de respecter l'attitude convenable et appropriée qui convient à son image.

Je serre la main de Blaise puis de Draco : les chefs de la bande en premier. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être soumis à un espèce de code, j'y obéis même volontairement. Je joue le jeu, car après tout si je ne m'étais pas isolé dans l'élite sociale, je serais exclu en bas de l'échelle. Je suis incapable de facilement me mêler aux gens. Les rapports humains et le sommeil sont mes principaux points faibles et c'est malheureusement irréversible.

Puis, j'adresse un hochement de tête au reste de la bande, ne désirant pas interrompre la conversation, qui semble importante. Marcus Flint prend la parole :

« - Hm… Je suis pas trop convaincu par votre proposition…

- Quelque chose de mieux alors ? rétorque Blaise

- Plongeon. »

Tout le monde se retourne vers Malfoy.

« Plongeon ? » répète bêtement Millicent Bulstrode.

« Oui. Plongeon dans le Danube. »

« Mais, t'es taré ?! Ca va être trop froid… »

« Et imagine si ça dégénère… »

Il les fait taire d'un regard péremptoire : « J'y suis allé ce week-end. C'est ok. »

Ca m'étonne de Malfoy… Aller se baigner en solitaire dans un fleuve, ça me paraît un peu bizarre…

Blaise rajoute, complétant comme d'habitude les plans démoniaques de son colocataire :

« Mais pour que ça soit drôle, il faudrait qu'on trouve un endroit avec du courant et profond. »

Les yeux de Millicent brillent d'enthousiasme à l'évocation d'un nouveau lynchage.

« Bon Théo je récapitule pour toi : ce soir on s'occupe de tu-sais-qui, pour lui faire comprendre tu-sais-quoi, et on donc cherche un truc marrant, impressionnant mais pas trop dangereux. »

« C'est beaucoup plus clair, merci pour ce résumé. »

À vrai dire, j'ai compris de qui elle parle : Dean Thomas a provoqué notre groupe en faisant quelque chose de sans doute téméraire. Je sais plus trop ce que c'était… En tout cas, mes camarades estiment que cela mérite une sentence. Et, sans y participer, je ne m'y opposerais pas non plus, ça ne me concerne pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'assez bien pour ça. Je préfère m'identifier comme neutre, vu ma passivité…

La sonnerie retentit pour la deuxième fois, ultime signal du début des cours. J'aperçois Harry courir à perdre haleine dans le couloir en direction de sa salle, la 7B. J'ai l'impression qu'il vit la même scène tous les matins, c'est dingue…

Il ralentit quand il arrive à mon niveau et m'adresse un sourire sincèrement désolé. Mais la chose la plus étrange est qu'il fixe Draco, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part, un semblant de réaction. Malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci l'ignore complètement et lui tourne le dos, pour ramasser son sac de cours.

J'arrête mon observation et rentre dans ma classe, la 7D : je commence ce lundi matin par une dissertation de Philosophie… Comme d'habitude, les conversations s'arrêtent, les élèves sont trop occupés à me dévisager pendant que je m'installe imperturbablement au fond, à côté de la fenêtre, tout seul. Je discerne un bourdonnement qui me vise, mélange grossier d'exclamations envieuses, de critiques sans fondements, d'éloges et de reproches.

C'est comme ça depuis le début de ma scolarité : les élèves m'admirent et me détestent. Toujours le même schéma : les parents ordonnent à leurs rejetons de faire de la lèche à l'héritier Nott, et je les envoie balader sans ménagement. C'est assez triste dans le fond.

Ils me proposent parfois de porter mon plateau à la cantine, de me donner leurs devoirs ou même certaines filles d'autres choses plus osées, tout ça pour rentrer dans mes bonnes grâces… J'aimerais leur expliquer que c'est inutile, que je suis aussi une personne, Théodore, mais c'est uniquement mon nom de famille qui les intéresse. De toute façon, je suis trop misanthrope pour tenter un dialogue. J'apprécie davantage la solitude que les conversations forcées et stéréotypées. Je n'ai rien à leur dire.

Ils ne sont rien pour moi et de même, Théodore n'existe pas à leurs yeux, tristement aveuglés par le pouvoir et l'argent. J'aimerais leur dire que j'ai beau tout avoir, tout posséder, pour moi ce ne sont juste que quelques avantages, qu'on apprend à oublier par la force de l'habitude.

Une fois assis, je parcours rapidement le sujet de ma dissertation du regard : trop facile, une citation du philosophe français Pascal… Rien de plus stimulant qu'un défi intellectuel.

Mes pensées sont stimulées par une seule résolution. Je veux être le premier. Elles s'accélèrent, fébriles, s'agitent, s'entremêlent puis finalement mes idées fusionnent. Je les retranscris sur le brouillon, frénétiquement, dans une sorte de transe cérébrale. J'adore ça.

Après deux heures de réflexion intensive et de prises de notes, soigneusement minutées, suivie d'une heure de rédaction, je m'accorde le droit de jeter un œil autour de moi. La plupart des élèves écrivent doucement, sans se précipiter, appréhendant de sombrer dans l'habituel « hors sujet ».

Quelques uns, pas assez inspirés, fixent le plafond, le paysage, le mur et ses ridicules graffitis, bref tout ce qui pourrait refreiner une improbable réflexion intelligente. J'ai bientôt fini, contrairement aux autres, et il me reste encore une heure.

Quand soudain, je sens que quelqu'un me fixe, d'une façon différente des élèves de ma classe. Mon regard croise le sien. Surprise.

Malfoy est là…

Je laisse tomber mon stylo par terre d'étonnement.

Et ce n'est pas sa classe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

D'ordinaire, dans le groupe, il ne s'adresse jamais à moi particulièrement, et c'est réciproque. Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle et c'est quelqu'un de beaucoup trop imprévisible pour moi.

Malfoy me fait aussitôt signe de regarder mon portable. J'essaye de rester discret, le surveillant pourrait me remarquer, mais je le sors quand même de ma poche.

Un message dans ma boîte de réception.

« Nott. Discussion. »

Autre message qui arrive. Je l'ouvre.

« Arrêt de bus. »

Suivi d'un autre.

« MAINTENANT. »

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Visiblement, c'est impératif et immédiat, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir me chercher en pleine dissertation. Mais, comment est-il entré alors ?

Et là, je comprends à quel point il n'a pas de limites. Il n'a peur de rien. Il ne croit en rien. Il ne respecte rien, ni règle, ni convenance. Je ne peux pas lui échapper. Je ne peux pas finir mon devoir.

Il trouvera un moyen de me faire obéir, quoi que je tente de faire.

J'ai l'impression d'être une victime, de faire partie de celles dont mon groupe s'occupe pour s'amuser. J'ai changé de camp, comme ça, arbitrairement.

Et même si je suis Théodore Nott, l'un des élèves les plus puissants, intelligents, riches et tout ce qui va avec de ce lycée, face à Malfoy… J'abdique.

D'un coup, je remarque qu'il a déjà disparu de la classe pendant que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je dois me dépêcher.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, j'invente une conclusion, hâtive certes, mais sans aucun doute meilleure que n'importe quelle autre copie qui sera corrigée.

« - Excusez-moi ?

- Oui ? »

Le surveillant lève ses yeux bovins vers moi.

« - Je peux sortir ? J'ai fini mon devoir.

- Et bien normalement je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser sortir et …

- Tant pis, j'assumerais les conséquences. »

Je me lève et jette avec dédain la copie sur le bureau, indifférent aux regards d'incompréhensions posés sur moi, beaucoup plus préoccupé sur ce qui va se passer maintenant, et l'issue de notre « discussion ».

J'entends le surveillant hurler mais je suis déjà hors de la classe.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive à contrecœur au fameux arrêt de bus, il aboie des ordres au téléphone et s'empresse de raccrocher pour que notre « discussion » commence :

« - Théo ! J'ai failli attendre !

- Draco…

- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans tes activités scolaires…

- Tu es déjà pardonné. »

J'ose rétorquer sur un ton ironique. Aussitôt son expression se fait plus dure, offensive. Ça m'intimide, je baisse les yeux d'un coup.

« - En fait, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est parce que j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

- Et c'est quoi le sujet ?

- Potter. »

De colère, je relève la tête, soutenant son regard avec hostilité.

« - Mon colocataire ?! Tu viens de me faire quitter une dissert pour me parler de mon colocataire ?! Mais c'est quoi ton problème, putain ?!

- Chut. Chut. Calme toi. Laisse moi parler. »

Peut-être que cette fois ça ira… Peut-être que cette fois Malfoy renoncera à faire du mal aux autres… Peut-être…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Harry alors ?

- Oh, j'ai bien une cinquantaine de questions à te poser sur lui, mais là je préfèrerais vérifier qu…

- Tu… t'intéresses à lui c'est ça ? » Je réprime un frisson.

« - Je fais ce que je veux, si ça m'amuse. C'est pas ton problème. » Son ton devient cassant, sec, s'éloignant du doucereux qu'il employait jusqu'à présent.

« Harry n'est pas un de tes énièmes jouets. C'est mon colocataire mais aussi mon (plus proche) ami ! »

Malfoy ricane méchamment.

« - Tu es sérieux ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est ton ami ?

- Bien sûr…

- Mais ouvre les yeux Théo, Potter est juste un pauvre type de la plèbe qui convoite ce que tu as.

- Arrête !

- Voyons, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas de véritable ami, hormis nous.

- Mais… Non…

- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Tu es antipathique pour tout le monde ici. Tu es trop étrange, trop différent. Les autres te méprisent alors que toi tu rêverais d'être intégré, un étudiant normal… J'ai raison, non ? »

Il s'amuse à me démolir tout simplement parce que je me suis dressé sur son chemin. Malgré tout ce qu'on a partagé jusqu'à maintenant. Malgré le fait qu'il s'autoproclame mon « véritable ami ».

« - Personne n'a jamais voulu de toi. Tu es incapable d'avoir une relation normale avec un être humain. Et ça sera toujours comme ça.

- C'est pas vrai… »

Il tape là où ça fait mal. MON foutu point faible avec le sommeil.

« - Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'un sociopathe comme toi veut protéger le symbole même des gens qui t'ont toujours rejeté ?

- Mais le protéger de quoi Malfoy ?! »

Sourire mutin du concerné.

« Ah, ça, t'aimerais vraiment le savoir hein ? »

J'hoche la tête, désemparé.

Une question résonne en moi cependant, éloignant tous les maux provoqués par Malfoy : Qu'est-ce qu'il se trame entre eux ?

J'ai jamais vu Malfoy prendre autant soin à connaître sa victime, autant préparer son terrain de jeu. Même la réaction d'Harry tout à l'heure n'était pas normale. Je veux comprendre ce qu'ils cachent.

« - Dis moi ce à quoi tu t'apprêtes…

- Je voulais juste te demander si tu étais suffisamment proche de Potter pour savoir s'il venait à la fête de mercredi…

- C'est tout ?

- Pour le moment. »

J'aimerais avoir la force de lui mentir, d'affirmer à voix haute que je ne l'ai jamais invité. Mon regard se fait fuyant, il l'a remarqué, c'est sûr. Après quelques secondes de débat intérieur, je capitule, mortifié par ma lâcheté :

« Oui. »

Malgré ma honte, je lève les yeux. Comment décrire Malfoy en position de triomphe ?

Tout d'abord, son visage témoigne de l'événement : ses paupières se closent avec délectation, gravant le moment dans son esprit, ses narines sont un peu dilatées, comme un drogué en pleine jouissance, puis une seconde plus tard, tout change, au profit d'un rictus arrogant.

De plus, sa posture, sa façon d'être, ses vêtements restent habituels, bien que toujours supérieurs. Il n'est pas forcément plus grand que moi, il m'en donne l'impression, se redressant alors que je m'affaisse.

« - C'est toi qui l'as invité Théo ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il le soit.

- Parfait. Amène le, alors. Bon… Sur ce, je vais te laisser, j'ai un problème à régler.

- Comme tu veux…

- Et n'oublie pas – il se penche vers moi et me susurre à l'oreille - la bande et moi sommes tes seuls amis. Ne fais pas confiance aux autres. Il n'y a que nous. »

* * *

Après notre discussion, je suis resté longtemps assis à l'arrêt de bus. Les élèves montaient et descendaient d'innombrables bus dans une sorte de défilé qui m'indifférait. Je n'attendais rien ni personne.

Il a commencé à pleuvoir, je suis resté là quand même. Mes vieilles peurs étaient remontées à la surface : cette satanée solitude, ces doutes sur mon amitié avec Harry, ce stupide besoin que ressentent les autres à se mêler dans une masse et dont j'ai toujours été exclu. J'ai réfléchi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner sonne.

Maintenant, je suis tout seul à la cantine, je viens de chasser un groupe d'élèves qui voulait s'asseoir à ma table. Mes affaires de cours sont restées dans la salle après ma fuite précipitée. Je m'en fous. Je fixe mon assiette, sans y toucher une seule fois.

« On peut manger avec toi ? »

Je fais volte face, sur le point d'envoyer balader cette voix féminine, quand je réalise que c'est Hermione. La meilleure amie d'Harry. Elle m'observe avec gentillesse. Derrière elle, le rouquin un plateau garni dans la main, mais pas de trace de mon colocataire.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Ron est déjà assis, le plat principal déjà entamé. Hermione m'adresse un sourire désolé et s'assoit à son tour :

« - Alors Théo, comment tu vas ?

- … Et toi ?

- Bien, bien. Ma matinée était assez sympa.

- Ah ?

- J'ai eu la meilleure note de ma classe au dernier contrôle commun de maths.

- Félicitations ! T'es la première du lycée aussi ?

- Non, y'a quelques personnes qui ont fait mieux, je crois. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est déjà satisfaisant.

- C'est sûr… Et Harry il a eu combien ?

- Oh, une note tellement atroce que j'ai pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. »

Ron rejoint la conversation :

« - Il paraît que le pire du lycée c'est Malfoy…

- Il a rendu copie blanche - répond Hermione, en haussant les épaules - ce mec me désespère. Je suis sûre qu'il est intelligent et il gâche tout son potentiel…

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? je rétorque »

Elle fait mine de réfléchir :

« - Je sais pas… À chaque fois que je le croise, son regard me donne l'impression qu'il calcule tout, qu'il prépare un truc dans son coin…

- Il me fout les jetons ce mec… Pour qui il se prend avec sa gueule de psychopathe à la con ?!

- Ron, calme-toi… Et alors Théo, t'as des nouvelles d'Harry ? Parce que nous on le croise plus trop récemment…

- Et bien… Il a l'air assez… Occupé.

- Occupé ? Comment ça ?

- Hm… Il me parle pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais on dirait bien qu'il a de nouveaux … intérêts. Je vais y aller maintenant, à plus tard.

- Salut Théo ! » s'exclament-ils avec gentillesse, ce qui a pour seul mérite de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

* * *

Je me demande encore une fois ce que je fais là. La nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps, j'enchaîne les cigarettes pour me calmer. La septième finie, j'allume la huitième, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus courte.

« - Hey Théo, rends toi utile tu veux ?

- Comment ?

- Filme le. »

Zabini me jette un appareil photo au visage que j'attrape sans enthousiasme.

« Allez, t'as l'habitude ! » me sort Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage de Dean Thomas est, quant à lui, terrifié. Face à lui, Malfoy, beaucoup trop tranquille.

« On te fera rien si tu sautes. »

Le pauvre est tellement pétrifié qu'il ne répond même pas. Malfoy effectue un discret signe vers Marcus, qui pousse immédiatement Dean à terre sans ménagement.

Malfoy m'arrache la cigarette de la bouche et s'accroupit en face de sa victime.

« Tu préfères une jolie brûlure sur le bras ? »

Je n'arrive pas à déterminer comment mon groupe d'amis a pu devenir aussi cruel… L'ennui, sans doute.

Mes mains tremblent, même avec de l'habitude, je ne m'y fais pas.

Cela dit je préfère filmer qu'être un tortionnaire, au moins à travers l'objectif, la scène s'apparente toujours plus à de la fiction.

Finalement, la menace de la cigarette marche : Dean consent à sauter dans le Danube, du haut d'un rocher. À sa place, je serais pas rassuré, on a pas vérifié la profondeur, le courant à l'air assez fort et c'est vraiment haut…

Mes yeux suivent sa chute, avec effarement.

C'est bizarre, il ne remonte pas.

Oh non.

Le temps de réaliser qu'il a besoin d'aide, j'ai déjà plongé dans l'eau. J'entends mes amis hurler, je les ignore, obsédé par l'idée de sortir Dean de là.

Mes yeux sont trop embrouillés, je ne vois plus rien, aveuglé, je le cherche à tâtons. Où est-il bordel ?!

J'attrape quelque chose, une masse humaine je crois, lourde, mais surtout inconsciente. J'ai du mal à nager, avec ce poids sur moi, j'avale de l'eau en tentant de respirer.

Avec difficulté, je le ramène à la berge.

Parfois, j'apprécie les efforts qu'on investit mes parents dans mon éducation. En effet, mon stage de secourisme du collège semble m'avoir laissé quelques restes…

Mon premier réflexe : le bouche-à-bouche. Tout en surmontant ma répugnance à embrasser quelqu'un, je pince d'abord son nez et de l'autre main, je lui ouvre la bouche. J'essaye de souffler dedans. Sa poitrine ne se soulève toujours pas.

Paniqué, j'essaye de rassembler mes souvenirs. Comment on fait un massage cardiaque déjà ?

J'arrache sa chemise d'un geste impatient pour chercher son sternum. Des larmes de frustration tombent sur sa peau déjà trempée. J'appuie avec la paume de mes mains, à un endroit, choisi au hasard, quinze fois.

Je continue ces gestes sans m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Dean recrache de l'eau. Son regard est vide. Au bout de quelques secondes, il me demande, d'une voix très faible :

« Est ce que j'ai rêvé ? »

Malheureusement non, c'est la triste réalité.

En observant ses écorchures, je comprends qu'il a plongé direct dans des rochers. Par contre, je n'ai pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps, des sirènes retentissent, se faisant de plus en plus proches et oppressantes.

Autour de moi, le reste du groupe, qui était resté jusqu'à maintenant passif, se réveille et commence à fuir.

« Merde, on avait pas le droit d'être ici ! » s'exclame Pansy

Sans aucun remord, ils abandonnent leur victime pour sauver leurs peaux… Pathétique.

Seul Malfoy reste devant nous, titubant :

« Oublie pas Dean : un seul mot et t'es mort. »

Sur ces mots, il part rejoindre les autres, m'attrapant par le bras d'une façon autoritaire, me forçant à le suivre, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de témoins.

Nous courrons vite, anormalement vite, pour les gosses gâtés et assistés que nous sommes.

Malfoy nous montre le chemin avec des raccourcis, sa connaissance des rues de Vienne m'étonnera toujours. On traverse des parcs, on change d'arrondissement, pour finir notre soirée dans un bar clandestin.

Ils boivent de l'alcool comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mon shot de tequila me laisse un arrière-goût amer.

Je dois m'avouer quelque chose : j'ai de plus en plus peur de Malfoy et de ce qui va se passer mercredi soir.


	7. Chez Marcus Flint

**Auteur :** Ukiwi

**Titre :** You know I'm no good

**Genre :** Romance, Drame (et beaucoup d'autres choses huhuhu)

**Longueur :** Inconnue pour le moment (en fait ca va etre long)

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling  
**

**Résumé : **Harry Potter vit paisiblement, dans un pensionnat en Autriche. Jusqu'au jour où un élève - qui est différent de lui dans bien des domaines - fait irruption dans son quotidien... et change beaucoup de choses. Fanfic UA sur fond de guitares et de HPDM !

**Résumé du chapitre 6 : **Chapitre concentré sur Théodore, colocataire de Harry et membre du groupe de Malfoy. On y assiste notamment à la noyade de Dean Thomas causée par Malfoy. Tout ces évènements se passent dans l'attente de la fete de Marcus Flint, le mercredi soir.

**Note inutile de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour les gens ! Ca fait longtemps (en meme temps c'est vraiment de ma faute la...) Quand je pense que le chapitre 6 datait de mai, j'ai envie de me frapper pour tant de lenteur. Cela dit il y a eut (comme d'habitude) beaucoup de circonstances atténuantes (les vacances d'été, le bac, la flemme, la reprise des cours etc)_

_Bon bref tout ca on s'en fout. J'espère que le chapitre 7 vous plaira, j'ai fait exprès qu'il soit vraiment mais alors vraiment long !_

_****__NOTE IMPORTANTE : l'histoire sera désormais divisée en deux parties :_

_****__ - La première (celle la en fait) concerne l'année de première de Harry et Draco, qui ira du mois d'octobre à juin._

_****__- La deuxième concernera leur année de terminale._

_****__Forcément, inutile de le préciser, ce découpage n'est pas uniquement en fonction de leurs années scolaires mais plutot au niveau de leur relation et de leur changement respectif de mentalité.  
_

_****__Donc pour le moment Harry reste un garcon soumis au terrifiant Malfoy. Mais la donne changera mes amis, n'ayez crainte !  
_

**Remerciements :** à tous les lecteurs ! et plus particulièrement à yuna, loveful, Cleo McPhee, sati san, Daelys, amachanx3, littlemischief, LN et ma fidèle BadComp !!! :D

Bonne lecture à tous !!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 :** Chez Marcus Flint. (POV Harry)

* * *

_« - Plus qu'une semaine !_

_- Déjà ? »_

_J'observe mon colocataire s'étirer lascivement, un énorme sourire aux lèvres._

_« - Ca sera la soirée du mois Harry !_

_- ... Mouais !_

_- Quand je pense que j'ai réussi à t'obtenir une invitation, tu devrais me témoigner quand même un peu plus de reconnaissance... ! »_

* * *

_- Je voulais juste te demander si tu étais suffisamment proche de Potter pour savoir s'il venait à la fête de mercredi…_

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Pour le moment. »_

_J'aimerais avoir la force de lui mentir, d'affirmer à voix haute que je ne l'ai jamais invité. Mon regard se fait fuyant, il l'a remarqué, c'est sûr. Après quelques secondes de débat intérieur, je capitule, mortifié par ma lâcheté :_

_« Oui. »_

_Malgré ma honte, je lève les yeux. Comment décrire Malfoy en position de triomphe ?_

_Tout d'abord, son visage témoigne de l'événement : ses paupières se closent avec délectation, gravant le moment dans son esprit, ses narines sont un peu dilatées, comme un drogué en pleine jouissance, puis une seconde plus tard, tout change, au profit d'un rictus arrogant._

* * *

- Merci ! Au revoir !

On sort d'un grand centre commercial, des sacs pleins les mains, nos portefeuilles respectifs bien allégés. Le soleil rayonne sur l'une des plus grande rue commerçante de Vienne.

Hermione me sourit. Je lui souris en retour, même si mon regard se porte ailleurs, juste derrière en fait. Elle n'est pas dupe – cette fille ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir l'entière attention de son interlocuteur - alors elle se retourne : Théo marchant dans la rue.

Il ne porte pas son uniforme, il se balade comme ça, après les cours. Le sourcil de ma meilleure amie se fait interrogateur, mais une lueur de compréhension la traverse lorsque Théo s'écarte vers la droite, laissant apparaître Malfoy.

« - Sois honnête Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Moi ? Euh rien… »

Je fais mine de fouiller dans un sac et en sort une chemise bleue aux rayures blanches. Changer de sujet, vite.

« - Wow ! Au moins je sais quoi mettre demain soir !

- Tu sors ce mercredi soir ?! » s'exclame-t-elle

Je marmonne un ridicule « - Euh…

- Mais Harry ! On est en semaine ! On a cours le lendemain !

- Ca ira, je rentrerais pas tard. »

En tentant de rassurer mon amie un peu trop maternelle, je réalise que je suis en train de lui mentir.

« - Et tu m'avais même pas prévenue…

- Désolé, c'est juste une fête où Théo m'a supplié de l'accompagner.

- Une fête… Avec Théo ? Mais vous avez aucun ami en commun !

- C'est pas grave, je rencontrerais de nouvelles personnes !

- Mais c'est nous tes amis ! Et on avait organisé une soirée DVD avec Ron…

- Bof, j'ai pas envie de tenir encore une fois la chandelle.

- Tu pourrais inviter Cho… Ron m'a raconté qu'elle est intéressée par toi.

- Était intéressée. Et le truc c'est que ce n'est justement pas réciproque. »

Elle commence à bouder, vexée que je l'abandonne.

« - Tu vas pas y aller quand même !

- Bah si…

- Sois réaliste, y'aura tous les soi-disant « populaires » du lycée… Plutôt mourir que de mettre les pieds là-bas.

- De toute façon, t'es pas invitée. »

Hermione reste silencieuse face à ma pique. Je le reconnais, j'ai été un peu trop méchant. Mais elle m'a cherché aussi ! Contrairement à elle, j'ai envie de fréquenter d'autres personnes et pas de toujours rester avec les mêmes !

Minute… C'est pas moi ça... C'est pas du tout mon genre d'agir comme ça avec mes amis ! Je tente de m'excuser :

« - Désolé Hermione, je suis un peu sur les nerfs récemment. Je le pensais pas.

- Si tu le dis…

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te jure que j'adorerais venir mercredi soir, mais Théo parle de ça depuis des semaines, je peux pas le laisser tomber.

- Bon ça va alors… »

Je l'étreins, embarrassé par ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Malfoy a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Ah, justement, il me fixe, narquois, de l'autre côté de la rue. Théo a l'air gêné à côté. Je le défie du regard de m'approcher.

Mauvaise idée, sa maxime préférée reste en effet « faire toujours le contraire de ce qu'on attend de vous ». Il nous rejoint rapidement.

« Bonjour ! »

Sa voix est étrangement chaleureuse, il s'adresse à nous avec un plaisir non contenu. Je l'observe, interdit : son visage est totalement rayonnant, un effet sans doute dû à ses pupilles d'un gris pétillant et ses joues colorées. L'humain en face de moi est vivant, et même pire, heureux de l'être.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'est que comédie, mais ça reste impressionnant : Malfoy s'applique. Il ne veut plus faire peur ou intimider ses victimes, il veut les rassurer pour mieux les détruire.

Hermione finit par balbutier une réponse.

« Veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse, je ne me suis pas encore présenté : je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. »

Il lui adresse un sourire ravageur, plein de charme et de confiance, auquel mon amie n'est pas insensible.

« - Et moi… je suis Her…

- mione Granger. Je le savais déjà. »

Il a du répété son texte, c'est pas possible. Lui, l'égocentrique mégalomane qui a mit deux ans pour retenir mon prénom, connaît celui de ma meilleure amie. Et pire, il s'en vante. Je rêve…

« Alors Harry – sourire suave – que fais tu ici ? »

Je suis surpris, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être appelé autrement que par des sobriquets de sa part. Pris au dépourvu, je réplique :

« Je fais du tourisme, ça se voit pas ? »

Un rire bref fait écho à mon ironie.

« - Bien sûr, bien sûr ! En réalité, je dois avouer que je suis venu te parler par intérêt.

- Mais encore ?

- J'aimerais vous inviter ce weekend.

- Moi aussi ? – bredouille Hermione –

- Évidemment : les amis d'Harry sont aussi mes amis. »

Quelle performance ! Il a même soigné son costume : un cachemire vert élégant, qui sied à merveille à sa chemise de marque, lui donnant l'air d'un riche héritier bienveillant.

« - Et nous inviter où ? – je réponds, méfiant –

- Disons ce samedi soir à l'opéra, dans la loge familiale des Malfoy, ça vous intéresserait ?

- Oh mon dieu Harry ! Il y a Don Giovanni au « Stadtsoper » ce soir là ! Cela fait des mois que c'est complet ! On doit absolument y aller ! »

Elle me supplie, complément envoutée par l'être démoniaque en face de nous. Théo fait juste office de témoin, passif. Tout dépend de moi. Ils attendent tous que je prenne une décision.

« - C'est d'accord…

- Parfait ! »

* * *

La maison en est une de ces typiques du dix-huitième arrondissement : spacieuse, somptueuse, indécemment luxueuse, qui en met plein la vue. Dans le quartier de Grinzing, qui se situe un peu à la périphérie de Vienne, ce genre de propriété est banal, ça regorge de partout.

Cependant, ce soir la villa de Marcus Flint diffère des autres. Comme un monstre qui viendrait de s'animer, les murs tremblent en rythme avec les pulsations, de nombreux faisceaux lumineux se propagent partout et un fond sonore ponctue le tableau.

Assis sur le bord du trottoir, juste en face, Théo sort de son sac une bouteille, enveloppée dans un tissu rouge flamboyant. Il en boit plusieurs gorgées, d'un air dégouté, et me la tend.

« Allez, ça donne du courage… Même si c'est vraiment dégueulasse. »

Finalement sa justification ne m'étonne pas… Après tout, quel autre moyen que l'alcool pourrait aider Théo à s'intégrer dans une fête ? Il déteste parler aux inconnus et se renferme habituellement dans sa carapace de mec arrogant-et-super-détestable avec tout ceux qu'il ne connaît pas.

Bien sûr, si l'on est proche de lui comme je le suis, on comprend qu'il est complètement apeuré dès qu'on aborde d'autres sujets que la bourse ou les investissements immobiliers.

Je bois tout ce qu'il reste, cul sec. J'ai promis à Malfoy que le jeu avait commencé, et bien il va découvrir un nouvel Harry Potter ce soir ! Le goût amer du liquide me fait tourner la tête. Je me dirige vers l'entrée de la demeure d'un pas maladroit.

Le temps passe. Je me sens un peu seul, comme ça, abandonné au milieu du salon de Marcus Flint. D'habitude quand je vais à une soirée, l'ambiance est bonne enfant, les invités se socialisent, plaisantent, boivent même ensemble. Ici, c'est chacun pour soi, on attrape son plaisir à la volée, comme on peut, en solitaire ou parfois même aux dépens des autres.

Personne ne m'adresse la parole, ils sont tous trop occupés. Ils sont sans doute à la poursuite de ce fameux bonheur artificiel, où tout nous fait rire et où séduire devient beaucoup plus facile.

Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si Théo a bu et m'a fait boire, l'alcool est l'une des clefs qui ouvrent la porte de la débauche. Le maître mot ? Tout oublier, faute de pouvoir donner un sens à sa vie, on se sent exister l'espace d'un instant.

Dans une jungle de corps, je me fraye un passage, cherchant un visage connu tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est inutile. Je vois défiler des silhouettes en train de danser, des formes effondrées par terre, en couple dans les recoins, dans une atmosphère si obscène que mon regard n'ose pas s'attarder sur eux par pure bienséance.

Alors c'est comme ça une soirée dans leur milieu de privilégiés ?

Les adolescents trop riches de notre lycée sont connus parmi nous pour avoir un point de vue qui se veut désabusé sur le monde : après tout si on a qu'une vie, autant en profiter, et cette recherche effrénée d'expériences fortes résulte tout simplement de cette philosophie.

J'ai très bien compris mon identité ici : je suis un intrus, mais déjà l'alcool ingurgité se diffuse dans mon sang, et je sombre ainsi de l'autre côté.

Là, ça devient rapidement plus jouissif. Je les rejoins, mes mouvements sont encore plus gauches que d'habitude. Mais étrangement ça ne me perturbe pas, la musique trouve un certain sens, je ressens un rythme particulier, infiniment subjectif, et je me laisse porter.

Je danse au milieu de la foule pour moi-même, persuadé que personne ne peut me comprendre et pourtant nous sommes tous connectés ce soir, relégués au même statut de transe.

Un mec passe devant moi, me donne des shots de vodka, que je m'enfile avec plaisir. Le liquide âpre brûle ma gorge, je secoue ma tête pour oublier tout ça et me remet à danser de plus belle. La musique résonne en moi, je ne pense plus à rien d'autre. Ma tête se vide : j'oublie tout, qui je suis et où je suis n'ont plus aucune importance, même ma vie perd de sa crédibilité, tout se dédramatise. Je me sens bien. J'en veux encore plus.

Je cherche la cuisine, j'ai besoin de plus d'alcool. Vite. J'ouvre les placards à la va-vite, brutalement, la précision n'est plus d'usage à ce stade.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre d'un grand coup, laissant apparaître une Pansy Parkinson bien plus ivre que moi, qui m'interrompt en plein pillage :

« - Mais ! C'est Harry Potter qui se ramène !

- J'ai été invité - je rétorque du tac au tac, prêt à me défendre. -

- Non ça me dérange pas, t'as mal compris ! J'ai juste une mission à accomplir !

- Une mission ? »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, plutôt effrayant que séduisant.

« Je peux pas en dire plus, mais tu dois me suivre jeune homme. »

Son ton est sans appel, et je me laisse entraîner facilement par Pansy à travers la maison, bien que j'en ai très moyennement envie. On traverse diverses pièces, plongées dans cette pénombre mystérieuse, éclairées par quelques spots.

Comme tout à l'heure, je contemple le décor et ses personnages avec l'ébahissement propre aux personnes ivres. La seule chose qui me rattache à une certaine réalité reste la main menue de Pansy dans la mienne, qui me tire en avant, toujours plus intransigeante.

Malgré la présence omniprésente de la musique, je parviens à percevoir ce qu'elle cherche à me communiquer. Quelqu'un est supposé m'attendre dans cette pièce. Elle m'encourage du regard d'ouvrir la porte : je m'exécute.

Des adolescents sont allongés par terres, certains dans des positions fœtales, d'autres appelant aux fantasmes, tous en état avancé d'ébriété. A côté d'eux, des déchets jonchent le sol, accompagnés de bouteilles d'alcools et de sachets plastiques.

Au centre, le seul assis sur un fauteuil est Zabini. Une blonde, affalée sur lui, l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il se laisse dévorer avec désinvolture, la caressant sans entrain. Il la repousse dès qu'il me reconnaît.

« - Harry !

- Bonsoir Blaise.

- Ta présence ici ce soir n'est absolument pas compatible avec l'application du conseil que je t'ai donné.

- En plus clair ?

- Tu m'as pas écouté, tu t'es rapproché de Malfoy, tu t'en mordras les doigts. » La sentence est prononcée avec un petit sourire très agaçant, qui dévoile encore une fois ses belles dents blanches.

Je hausse les épaules avec nonchalance : « Je crois que je suis capable de choisir mes propres fréquentations. »

D'autres adolescents pénètrent dans la pièce, également amenés par Pansy. Je reconnais Millicent Bulstrode et Marcus Flint, l'air étonnamment calme pour une personne dont la maison est en train de se faire saccager. Ils nous rejoignent, saluent Zabini, m'ignorant stratégiquement du regard.

Après un instant qui s'apparente à une éternité, Millicent daigne s'intéresse à moi en me détaillant de haut en bas, avec une petite moue supérieure.

« - Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

- Harry Potter, et toi ? – je demande en retour, ivre et donc amnésique -

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Tout le monde me connaît : je suis Millicent Bulstrode !

- Et moi, Marcus Flint » intervient l'autre avec un sourire, qui dévoile quant à lui d'importants problèmes dentaires.

« - Merci de m'avoir laissé venir chez toi au fait.

- Oh c'est rien, ça me fait plaisir, puis t'inquiètes pas y'a pleins de gens qui se sont incrustés.

- Ah ouais ?

- Y'en a vraiment qui ont un culot incroyable de se ramener ici – soupire Millicent.

- Après tout ce qu'il a fait, j'en reviens pas qu'il ait osé… » enchaîne Blaise.

J'hésite à les interrompre pour comprendre de quoi ils parlent.

« - Ce pauvre Théodore, il doit être vraiment désespéré pour faire comme si il s'était rien passé.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Théo ?

- T'es pas encore au courant Potter ?

- Euh non… ?

- Y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi il aurait forcé Dean Thomas à se noyer !

- Pas possible… Il serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche !

- Nous aussi en tant qu'amis on pensait ça, mais on a trouvé un enregistrement vidéo sur son portable. »

Mon cerveau se stoppe.

Quoi ? Mon gentil Théo qui ferait ça ? Non ! Ca serait plus le genre de Malfoy !

Peut-être que c'est l'alcool qui me rend un peu paranoïaque, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils me fixent tous pendant que je digère la nouvelle :

Mon colocataire est un psychopathe. Certes.

Brutalement, l'incrédulité me fait éclater de rire : « C'est drôle, je trouve ça complètement absurde. »

Ils me rejoignent tous dans mon fou rire.

Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée de Malfoy en personne, qui impose un certain silence tout en suscitant l'excitation dans la pièce. Les filles se relèvent toutes, s'arrangent les cheveux, remettent leurs tenues en place et certaines passent même leurs doigts sous les yeux pour effacer le noir qui aurait pu couler. Et lui, il fait abstraction de ces hommages pour venir me voir :

« - Harry ! Tu es venu !

- En effet…

- Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré tout le monde.

- Seulement Millicent, Marcus, Blaise et Pansy, en fait.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tout le monde. » me coupe-t-il, catégorique.

On prend position sur les canapés de designers qui meublent l'endroit. Quelques filles viennent nous rejoindre, se pressant contre Malfoy. Deux d'entre elles prennent place dans ses épaules. « Tout le monde » les ignore. Leur conversation est composée d'un mélange de choses futiles et graves, toutes exprimées avec la même lassitude.

Seule ma présence semble les enthousiasmer.

« Alors monsieur Harry Potter c'est quoi le travail de tes parents ? » m'interroge Pansy avec interêt.

Malfoy répond à ma place :

« Ce n'est plus dans leurs cordes d'exercer un métier. »

Il n'y a que moi qui comprend l'ignoble sous entendu. Il s'amuse à faire allusion aux décès de mes parents tout en casant une référence au monde musical. Cependant l'alcool atténue mon indignation. Après tout la pique m'est uniquement destinée.

Aux yeux des autres, c'est juste une déclaration de possessivité : « je le connais mieux que personne ».

Le petit jeu perdure : les questions s'enchaînent, et pour confirmer son état de domination, il continue à y répondre à ma place sans que les autres s'en formalisent pas plus que ça.

« - Couleurs préférées ?

- Rouge et or. »

Comment le sait-il ?!

« - Alcool préféré ?

- Ah ! Celle là je confonds toujours… La tequila ? Non, réflexion faite, c'est le whisky, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Je hoche la tête avec stupeur. Il a vraiment l'air ennuyé d'avoir pu se tromper. Cette soirée est décidément absurde, il n'y a aucune logique propre.

Sitôt le test terminé, des débats prennent place. Ils veulent connaître mon point de vue sur la crise économique, mon avis sur les dernières élections en Autriche et mon choix entre deux groupes de musique. Ils m'écoutent religieusement, sans m'interrompre, à moins que cela soit pour m'implorer des détails. Mon opinion les passionne, c'est assez décalé je trouve.

Et Malfoy, lui, me mange des yeux, d'un air absent. Je devine qu'il n'écoute rien de la conversation. Il doit sans doute réfléchir à quelque chose de précis qui me concerne.

Je passe une excellente soirée, le groupe de Malfoy est vraiment de bonne compagnie. J'avais peur de finir comme les gens de la maison, mais mon exil dans cette petite pièce a eu du bon : j'ai rempli mes objectifs. J'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes, peut-être même de futurs amis, qui sait ?

L'effervecence autour de moi s'atténue progressivement et l'ambiance redevient progressivement habituelle : après m'avoir laissé –plus ou moins- m'exprimer, Malfoy ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être le centre d'attention. C'est lui qui a toujours le dernier mot.

Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes, il se propose pour m'accompagner puisque je titube, stoppant ainsi leur discussion. Il m'amène au bout du couloir, désignant une porte.

Il sort rapidement un sachet de sa poche. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus, juste un flash coloré passant de son pantalon à sa main en un quart de seconde.

« Vas y, je t'attends ici, j'ai à faire. »

J'hausse les épaules : encore un mystère supplémentaire qui s'ajoute dans le dossier Mafoy, c'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose…

Dans les cabinets, je m'asperge le visage d'eau. À chaque jet dans la gueule, j'ai l'impression d'entrevoir un sursaut de lucidité. Mais aussitôt les gouttes dégoulinent, et je redeviens à la fois ivre et maladroit.

Lorsque je reviens, je m'aperçois que Malfoy s'est laissé glisser contre le mur, en m'attendant. Je l'interpelle, il ne réagit même pas, il est complètement inerte.

« Hey est-ce que ça va ? »

Je l'entends pousser un gémissement rauque.

« Mieux que jamais. »

Sa respiration se fait complètement saccadée, son torse se soulève et s'abaisse à un rythme affolant. Je saisis son bras, inquiet de le voir perdre contrôle à ce point. Ca me permet de sentir que lui, il est saisi de légères convulsions, d'infimes tremblements qui secouent son corps frêle, comme pour l'achever.

Paradoxalement, son visage exprime tout à fait autre chose. Il se mordille la lèvre de plaisir alors qu'il est pris de spasmes de plus en plus violent.

Il doit sans doute remarquer mon trouble puisqu'il tente faiblement de s'expliquer :

« - La dose était un peu forte...

- Je vois ça…

- Essaye.

- Je prends pas ce genre de merde.

- Je croyais que tu voulais changer.

- Y'a une différence entre changer et être inconscient. »

Sa moue me fait clairement comprendre sa réponse : « Tu t'astreins toujours à trop d'obstacles. Ouvre ton esprit à de nouvelles expériences. », qu'il est visiblement incapable de formuler à ce moment là.

Il paraît à des milliers de kilomètres de ce pauvre couloir. Il est en train de ressentir des choses que je ne vivrais jamais, je le réalise très bien. Malgré la proximité physique qui prend place entre nous, nous sommes si éloignés. Malfoy est en pleine exploration de son propre monde artificiel, où règne sa propre jouissance, en souveraine absolue.

Je reste comme ça, à côté de lui pendant des heures, pendant qu'il savoure les conséquences de ses actes. Je le tiens contre moi, je ressens tous les états physiques qu'il traverse et j'aime ça. Je me délecte de vivre cette expérience à travers un corps étranger.

Au fur et à mesure, je sens l'alcool s'évaporer progressivement, se faisant remplacer par cette douce folie qui possède Malfoy.

Il finit par se lever : « - Je veux danser.

- D'accord. »

On pénètre sur le dance floor, et Malfoy paraît tout sauf normal. Il bouge avec difficulté, mais vu son visage c'est comme si l'effort décuplait le plaisir par centaine.

La fumée se dilue en une sorte de nuage, qui envahi l'espace tout en enchevêtrant mon esprit, déjà embrumé d'alcool. Totalement à la masse, je danse comme dans une bulle.

Tout à coup, la chanson change, laissant place à une autre.

Je connais ces premiers accords.

Je connais cette voix, ce doux murmure.

Je connais ce rythme qui prend place.

Je connais cette mélodie, légèrement torturée.

Ils sont gravés dans ma mémoire.

Cependant, je ne reconnais pas cette foutue chanson.

Putain !

J'ai la conviction qu'elle s'apparente à quelque chose de précis.

Ca me perturbe. Je suis sur que c'est important.

Un souvenir, que j'aurais oublié… J'essaye de me concentrer… Mais…

Mais la vision de Malfoy dansant me permet d'enterrer encore une fois cette mélodie dans les profondeurs de ma mémoire. Tant pis, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

De toute façon, demain, j'aurais tout oublié.

* * *

Jeudi matin, lendemain de la fête, cours de maths.

Je hais Snape et en particulier avec une bonne grosse gueule de bois.

Le moindre bruit résonne aussi agréablement qu'un marteau piqueur dans les méandres de mon pauvre cerveau. Hermione m'a fixé toute la matinée avec inquiétude, ce qui a eu le don de m'irriter encore plus. Et pour couronner le tout, interro surprise. Comme quoi, la situation peut toujours s'aggraver, demandez à Snape de s'en occuper, il le fera avec plaisir.

J'ai beau me triturer les méninges, pas moyen de me rappeler des formules dont j'ai besoin… J'aurais bien besoin de cours de soutien en maths moi…

Surtout maintenant.

Quand je pense que je suis courageusement allé en cours alors que j'aurais pu sécher et dormir toute la matinée. La vie est injuste.

Surtout pour moi.

La sonnerie finit par retentir, j'hésite à dire trop tôt puisque ma feuille est toujours vierge mais, dans tous les cas, trop tard pour me sauver. Je rend ma copie, la mort dans l'âme.

Ron joue des coudes pour me rejoindre, slalomant entre les élèves de la classe et en poussant même certains :

« Harry ! Attends moi ! »

Ce que je fais, en me calant juste à côté de la sortie.

« - Alors ta soirée d'hier ? – entame-t-il avec bonne humeur –

- Sympa.

- Sans plus ?

- Sans plus.

- Hermione m'a dit qu'elle a rencontré ton nouvel ami.

- Hein ?

- Mais si ! Après votre shopping d'hier ! Même qu'il vous a invité à l'opéra…

- Ah oui… Elle a fait connaissance avec Malfoy… »

Il me tire par le bras, désignant une cage d'escalier peu fréquentée.

« - Suis moi, il faut que je te parle sérieusement.

- Ron tu soûles ! C'est la cantine là, j'ai faim moi !

- Tais toi, c'est très sérieux. Voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe… ?

- Plait-il ?

- Fais pas le con Harry, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. On t'avait déjà demandé avec Seamus et tu voulais pas répondre, mais maintenant tu vas tout me dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? – Je soupire –

- Premièrement, d'où et depuis combien de temps tu connais ce mec ? Puis d'où tu vas à ce genre de fêtes ?! Et putain d'où il se permet d'inviter ma copine à l'opéra ?! Elle l'aime bien en plus !

- Facile. Je le connais du lycée, on s'est adressés la parole une fois comme ça y'a quelques semaines, on a sympathisé depuis. C'est quelqu'un de très bien.

- Tu mens comme tu respires.

- Bon d'accord, il a beaucoup de défauts mais… Il est étrangement captivant. Pour la fête, c'est Théo qui a insisté pour que je vienne. Je regrette pas cela dit… J'ai rencontré des gens.

- Quels genres de personnes ?

- Le groupe d'amis de Malfoy. Étonnamment sympathiques. Sinon pour l'opéra, aucune idée, je crois qu'il voulait pas exclure Hermione au moment où il m'a invité. C'est tout. Rassuré Sherlock Holmes ?

- À moitié. J'ai jamais pu sentir ce mec.

- Je reconnais qu'il est très spécial. Bon je peux y aller ?

- Oui, tu es libéré. »

Il se force à rire, ça me serre le coeur.

« - Dernière chose !

- Oui ?

- Ca change rien entre nous pas vrai ? On est toujours meilleurs amis ?

- Bien sûr crétin ! Allez viens on va manger ! »

Ron accepte avec plaisir, j'ai l'impression que - à la seconde même - ses épaules se font moins voûtées, comme si un grand poids avait disparu.

On pénètre tous les deux dans le réfectoire, faisant la queue, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. J'évite soigneusement le sujet de la fête. Je crois pas qu'il serait enthousiasmé par les problèmes de drogues de Malfoy et sa manie de me dominer en groupe.

Aujourd'hui c'est Lasagnes, mon plat préféré. Peut-être que la journée va s'améliorer finalement… ? Alors que j'hésite encore entre deux yaourts, Ron part rejoindre Seamus et Neville, un mec de mon dortoir. Je suis sur le point de les rejoindre quand…

À l'autre bout du réfectoire, une jolie main manucurée me fait signe. Le geste est autoritaire et la signification simple : j'ai le privilège de manger à la « table du fond », celle des populaires du lycée, celle du groupe de Malfoy.

Je ne peux pas refuser, j'en ai d'ailleurs même pas envie. Je laisse mes pieds me guider jusqu'à mon couronnement public, sous les yeux ébahis de tous mes amis, en particulier Ron. Je les abandonne sans un seul remord.

À chaque pas, je me sens plus important, plus maître de moi même. Je m'assois parmi eux, tandis qu'ils me saluent tous chaleureusement :

« Potter ! Potter ! Comment ça va ? Tu te remets d'hier ? »

Le groupe reste globalement le même : Millicent, Marcus, Zabini, Pansy et Malfoy. Oui je sais, c'est étrange mais je n'arrive pas à l'appeler par son prénom. Le nom de famille instaure plus de distance, je trouve…

L'absence de Théo se fait cruellement ressentir. J'ai bien l'impression que je suis son successeur dans la fratrie.

Je participe à la conversation, assez fier d'être des leurs. J'essaye toutefois d'être le plus à l'aise possible, se montrer nonchalant en leur compagnie relève du prodige.

Malfoy me fixe encore, il n'a rien touché à son plat, comme d'habitude.

« - C'est ton plat préféré les lasagnes ?

- Quoi ? Ah euh oui, comment tu sais ?

- C'est la sixième fois que tu en prends depuis le début du mois.

- J'en mange tant que ça ? Étonnant.

- Oui, même si tu apprécies également le saumon fumé. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ce mec me fait froid dans le dos. Il a pris en compte chacun de mes déjeuners ici, les as additionnés puis comparés.

« Sans doute. »

Satisfait de ma réponse qui conclue sa petite analyse gastronomique, il sort son téléphone portable, correspondant avec l'Inconnu.

Après cette brève intervention, les autres reprennent leur conversation, qui se porte sur des potins concernant les mondains. Rien de très intéressant.

Il n'a toujours pas touché à son assiette, la laissant en pâture au reste de la meute, qui picore dedans avec retenue.

La sonnerie sonne, la pause est déjà finie.

« - Tu as Art là n'est-ce pas ? Quelle salle ? Pas l'habituelle 7B non ?

- Oui Malfoy, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Tu ne suis pas cette option…»

* * *

Le cours d'Art commence, aussi prometteur que d'ordinaire. Ron est exceptionnellement à côté de Hermione pendant cette matière, ce qui fait que je change régulièrement de voisin. J'ai abandonné Neville récemment, me faire recouvrir de colle ou de peinture à chaque fois, c'était plus mon délire.

Au bout de vingt minutes environ, la porte s'entrouvre sur un surveillant, avec Malfoy sur ses talons.

C'est pas possible ! C'est pas croyable ! Il s'incruste dans mon cours d'Art ! Je proteste !

La professeur, une vieille folle du nom de Trelawney, s'exclame :

« Vous voilà enfin ! Monsieur Draco Malfoy ! »

* * *

TAlors, vos avis ? Vos pronostics ? Que va t'il se passer pour Théo ? Est ce que Harry va réussir a s'intégrer dans leur groupe ou il restera le jouet de Malfoy ? Et surtout que prépare Malfoy comme mauvais coup ? :D


End file.
